DREAM TO EAT YOU UP
by dita0307sunggie
Summary: Ch. 4 is UPDATE! / Lee Sungmin, namja yang kelewat polos dan baru mengenal cinta ini harus menghadapi kesusahan karena terus-terusan memimpikan melakukan hal 'itu' dengan seseorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang terkenal di sekolahnya. / KyuMin / SiBum / YAOI-BL-BxB / RnR if u wanna /
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "DREAM TO EAT YOU UP"**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun as MAIN CAST; Choi Siwon Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae Lee Eunhyuk, and the other OTP...**

**Genre : Romance, School Life, a bit NC (this chapter), etc… - tentukan sendiri genre-nya XD**

**Disclaimer : Dari dulu pengen banget jadiin Lee Sungmin buat milikku sendiri *PLAKK! Digaplok Pumkiners* But this story absolutely MINE!  
**

**Summary : Lee Sungmin, namja polos yang baru mengenal cinta kini harus menghadapi kesusahan karena terus-terusan memimpikan melakukan hal 'itu' dengan seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun, namja terkenal di sekolahnya. Bagaimana nasib Minnie selanjutnya? - summary gagal**

**Warning : As Usual, MANY Typo(s), dan NC yang gak hot, de-el-el~~  
**

Jeongmal gomawo buat para reviewer dan reader yang udah baca en nge-review fanfict perdanaku *ceilah bahasa lu* Kenapa pada minta sequel yak -_-" Setelah kuperiksa lagi ternyata emang banyak typo di fanfict awal, padahal di word-ku gak, eeehhh,,,ternyata malah jadi begitu *geleng-geleng*

Makasih, makasih, pokoknya makasih banyaaaaaakkkk m(_ _)m *deep bow*

Insya Allah bakalan aku buat, tapi gak janji bakal yaaaaa~~~~~ *digaplok rame-rame*

Kali ini aku bawa fanfict lagi, tapi gak tau bakalan jadi twoshoot atau chaptered, hehehehe XD XD Mianhae ne, kalo' si Ming chagi tertalu polos di fict ini dan berkesan terlalu 'yeoja',,soalnya aku cuma mencocokan karakter Ming sama alur ceritanya o

**DON'T CO-PAS WITHOUT PERMISSION ^^**

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo**

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

**ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO ooOOooOOoo**

**CHAPTER 1**

**SUNGMIN POV**

"_Anghhh… ahh…" aku mendesah nikmat. "Ahh anghh…" aku sungguh sangat menikmati cumbuannya pada bagian bawahku._

"_Haah, apa kau menikmatinya chagiya~?" ia berbisik pelan di telingaku. Nafasnya yang menderu menyentuh dan menggelitik seluruh saraf pendengaranku._

"_Ahhh…" tak ada satupun kata yang sanggup kukeluarkan._

_Ia menggerakan pinggulnya lebih cepat, membuat juniornya yang tertanam sempurna di lubangku menjadi menusuk lebih dalam. Bulu kudukku langsung meremang. Aku meremas apa saja yang bisa kujangkau. Lidah nakalnya bermain-main disekujur dada polosku, sesekali mengecup dan menjilat nipple menegangku secara bergantian._

_Sial! Aku benar-benar mabuk akan sentuhannya! Pergerakannya semakin liar seakan hendak menjebol lubang keperawananku. Cairan pre-cum keluar dengan derasnya dari ujung juniorku yang sudah teracung hebat. Dengan cepat tangannya menggenggam juniorku dan mengocoknya seirama dengan tusukan juniornya. Perutku seperti tergelitik oleh ribuan kupu-kupu. Aku benar-benar hampir sampai!_

"_Ahh a-aku ta-tak tahannhhhh!" aku membanting kepalaku kekanan dan kekiri._

_Kali ini aku membantu menggerakkan bokongku. Aku ingin segera mengeluarkannya sekarang!_

"_F-faster nghhhh… jeb—argh jebbaal hah~" desahanku tambah tak beraturan._

"_Ahh~ wajahmu benar-benar menggairahkan Minnie~" desahnya sambil menggigit-gigit kecil telingaku._

_Seluruh titik sensitif-ku dijebol habis olehnya. Aku sungguh tidak tahan lagi, aku harus mengeluarkannya sekarang juga. Dapat kurasakan remasannya pada juniorku semakin cepat mengiringi tusukan demi tusukan juniornya di g-spot ku._

"_Agh, agh, agh! Anggghhhh! Ahh! F-fasterrrhhh~"_

"_Sedikihht lagihhh Minniee~h…"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAGGGHH! KYUUUUUUHHHH!"_

**…**

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!" aku menjerit sekeras-kerasnya dan terbangun dari tidurku.

Kuperhatikan sekeliling. Ini masih kamar apartemenku, tidak ada yang berubah. Aku menyeka keringat dingin yang mengalir deras di daerah pelipis. Baju piayama pink-ku turut basah dan… rasanya ada yang aneh dengan bagian bawahku. Jangan bilang itu…

"Sudah Minnie duga~" aku menepuk pelan kepalaku setelah tau selangkanganku telah basah sempurna. Lengket dan lembab.

Dengan segera aku langsung beringsut menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa celana baru serta spreiku yang telah ternoda cairan sperma yang bisa kupastikan berasal dari dalam tubuhku. Haah~ sepertinya hari ini pun aku memang harus mencuci spreiku… lagi.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

.

.

**NORMAL POV**

"Min, kau baik-baik saja? Pucat sekali wajahmu?" Siwon bertanya khawatir pada Sungmin yang duduk disebelahnya. Saat ini sudah waktunya istirahat memang.

"Wonnie~" Sungmin langsung mendekap erat Siwon, membuat pemuda tegap itu hampir terjungkal dari kursinya menerima terjangan sahabatnya itu.

"Min, Minnie, sessaakk—aaw! _YA_ jangan mencengkram lenganku begitu, kau kira lenganku itu guling!" dengan segera Siwon melepas paksa kungkungan tangan Sungmin padanya.

"Hiks~ Won, Wonnie~ _eottohkae_? Hiks~" Sungmin menangis sesengukan.

"Y, _ya_, kenapa kau malah menangis _eoh_?" Siwon kalang kabut melihat Sungmin yang tiba-tiba saja malah menangis tidak jelas. "Ya sudah ayo cerita di kantin saja."

.

"EEEEHH KAU BERMIMPI BERBUAT BEGITU DENGAN KY—EMMPPH!" dua tangan dengan cepat menyambar kedua belah bibir Siwon yang hampir membuat pecah gendang telinga itu. Hampir seluruh orang di kantin memperhatikan mereka berdua, namun Siwon tidak memperdulikannya.

"Ssssttt! Jangan keras-keras begitu Wonnie!" Sungmin membuat tanda 'jangan berisik' dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Kau mau membuat Minnie malu apa?" Sungmin mulai menurunkan jari telunjuknya setelah dirasa Siwon tak akan berteriak lagi.

"Mi, _mian_, aku tidak sengaja. Jadi sejak kapan kau, eng… bermimpi seperti 'itu'?" Siwon menurunkan nada suara pada kalimat terakhirnya. "Bukannya kau sama sekali tidak paham dengan dunia yang seperti… bercinta? Kau kan terlalu polos Min." Siwon kembali menurunkan nada suaranya

Alih-alih tersinggung karena Siwon seolah-olah menanggapnya masih kecil, Sungmin malah langsung menyalahkan sepupunya yang meminjamkan dirinya kaset berisi film-film biru dengan genre hard yaoi dan rating diatas 20 tahun =="

Sepupunya… siapa lagi kalau bukan Lee Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk! Alasan Eunhyuk memberi kaset itu adalah agar Sungmin dapat mempelajari dunia dewasa yang menurutnya telat untuk dilalui Sungmin.

"Pokoknya ini semua gara-gara Eunhyukkie!" setelah berkoar-koar menyalahkan Eunhyuk, Sungmin langsung menunduk dalam. "Tapi… Minnie tidak tahu kenapa Minnie membayangkannya dengan Kyuhyun~ mungkin sejak Minnie… menyukainya?" Ia berucap masam.

Mata Siwon seketika membelalak. " Ka, kau serius suka padanya Min? Bukannya waktu pertama kali melihatnya kau sangat membenci sifat sok playboy Cho Kyuhyun?"

"…" Sungmin terdiam.

"Min?" Siwon menepuk pelan pipi kiri Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya barusan. "Ah, _mianhae_ Wonnie-_ah_ Min—"

"Min itu!" dengan cepat Siwon menunjuk ke arah belakang Sungmin.

"Hah?"

"Sudah kubilang iya _hyung_!"

DEG!—Sungmin tau suara bass itu milik siapa. Ia sudah hapal, terlampau hapal dengan suara yang menurutnya sangat seksi itu. Duduk Sungmin menegang.

"Sungguh Kyu, aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan cara pikirmu. Kau menolak _yeoja_ yang paling diincar oleh para _namja_, yah paling tidak ia populer diantara _namja_ maksudku." Donghae yang berdiri belakang Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kalau kau mau ya untukmu saja." Kyuhyun hanya menjawab singkat sambil terus berlalu.

"Enak saja, bagiku cukup Hyukkie seorang tau! Biarpun kami sesama namja tapi cintaku untuk Hyukkie lebih besar dari apapun!" Donghae menggeplak pelan punggung Kyuhyun.

"Ck, ck, ck." Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya berbicara singkat tanpa menghentikan jalannya menuju bangku kantin yang hampir penuh itu. "Asal kau tau _hyung_, aku tidak suka dengan manusia kotor seperti dia."

DEG~

"Eung? Kotor? Apa maksudmu Kyu?" Donghae mamasang tampang bingungnya.

"Ya begitulah." Jawabnya acuh.

Kyuhyun memang pandai memberikan jawaban ambigu bagi setiap pertanyaan untuknya, sungguh membuat Donghae jengkel setengah hidup.

"Minnie!" Siwon mamanggil Sungmin agak keras karena sedari tadi namja manis itu hanya diam seribu bahasa.

'Kotor? Kyu tidak suka dengan manusia kotor? Kalau berpikiran mesum sama dengan berpikiran kotor, berarti… Kyu tidak akan mungkin suka pada Minnie? Jangankan menjadi kekasihnya, untuk dekat dengannya saja Minnie tidak akan bisa. Kyu pasti akan langsung membenci Minnie… hiks~'

Kira-kira begitulah pikiran polos dari _namja_ polos yang satu ini. So, so, so innocent boy~

"Min?" Untuk kesekian kalinya Siwon memanggil Sungmin yang tak mendapat respon sedikitpun dari si empunya nama tersebut.

"Wonnie~" akhirnya setelah beberapa detik berlalu Sungmin pun membuka suaranya juga.

"Eh?" Siwon yang agak kaget mendengar Sungmin yang –sepertinya– telah kembali ke alam sadar. "_Waeyo_?"

"Apa Minnie… terlihat menjijikan?" Sungmin bertanya dengan air mata yang hampir menggenangi pelupuknya.

"Minnie?"

Sungmin langsung menggeleng cepat dan tersenyum manis. "_Ani_, _nan gwaenchana_. Minnie ke perpustakaan saja ne?" Sungmin hendak bangkit dan ingin berbelok. "Minnie duluan Won—"

SLIP~

BRUGH!

"Aaaagh!"

Entah karena sial atau kecerobohan seorang Lee Sungmin. Kaki kanannya yang hendak berbelok malah tersandung dengan kaki kirinya sendiri, sudah begitu ia menubruk seorang _namja_ yang baru saja berjalan dari arah belakangnya. Sungguh, justru _namja_ itulah yang paling sial disini…

"Mi, _mian_—" Sungmin terpaku melihat siapa yang dengan sialnya ditubruk, ralat, harus menjadi tumpuan seluruh berat badan Sungmin.

"_Gwaenchanayo_?" _namja_ itu, Kyuhyun, tersenyum melihat ekspresi kaget dari seorang Sungmin. Meskipun ia sudah sangat sering mendapatkan beragam ekspresi kaget bercampur kagum dari _yeojadeul_ penggemarnya, baru kali ini ia melihat _namja_ yang memiliki ekspresi kaget semanis itu.

"Hei, _gwaenchanayo_ Lee… Sungmin _ssi_?" setelah tak mendapatkan jawaban dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun mencoba memanggil namanya dari name tag di saku kemeja kanan Sungmin.

TES~

"Eh?" Kyuhyun kaget bukan main melihat _namja_ yang baru saja menubruknya –menindihnya– kini malah berlinang air mata.

"Hiks~ Kyu—Kyunnie, hiks~ Minnie mohon… jangan benci Minnie~ jeb-hiks _jebal_~" Sungmin semakin terisak di atas tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam melihat namja imut yang kini wajahnya berubah merah.

Seketika itu juga Sungmin tersadar dari tingkah konyolnya, sangat. Dengan segera ia berdiri dari atas tubuh Kyuhyun, setelah membungkuk Sungmin langsung berlari meninggalkan kericuhan kecil yang dibuatnya itu. Dapat dilihat seluruh siswa-siswi yang ada di kantin pasti memperhatikan kelakuannya tadi… menangis dihadapan seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

Terlebih meminta seorang Cho Kyuhyun untuk tidak membencinya… wow~

"MINNIE! _Aish_, kenapa aku ditinggal begini?"

Suara nyaring Siwon yang mengejar Sungmin menyadarkan keterdiaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dengan bantuan kecil dari Donghae. Donghae memandang bingung pada Kyuhyun dan arah yang dipandangi Kyuhyun dari tadi. Arah Sungmin berlari.

"Apa Sungminnie pernah berbuat salah padamu Kyu? Dia sampai memohon begitu." Donghae mendekati Kyuhyun dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Eh, Sungminnie? Kau mengenalnya Hae _hyung_?" ia menengokan wajahnya pada Donghae.

Donghae mengangguk yakin. "_Ne_, tentu saja aku mengenalnya. Sungminnie itu sepupunya Eunhyukkie, Kyu."

"Kelasnya dimana?" Kyuhyun bertanya santai dan melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kursi yang tadi di duduki Siwon dan Sungmin barusan. Ia abaikan seluruh tatapan ingin tau dari para penghuni kantin itu.

"Hyukkie bilang kalau tidak salah kelas 12A." Donghae memasang pose berpikir. "_Wae_ Kyu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan kelasnya?"

"Tidak ada, hanya tanya saja." Kyuhyun mengambil benda portable bernama PSP itu dari saku celananya. Lambat laun bibirnya menyunggingkan seringaian menyeramkan.

Donghae yang melihat sahabatnya menyeringai aneh itu langsung bergidik ngeri. "_Ya_! Kenapa kau menyeringai begitu? Menyeramkan _aish_!" Donghae menggeleng kepalanya.

"Tsk, sudah sana pesan makanan. Sekalian untukku, tapi pakai uangmu dulu nanti kuganti!" dengan kurang ajarnya Kyuhyun mengusir sahabat yang sudah dianggap sebagai _hyung_-nya itu.

"Iya, iya! Kau mau makan apa?" Donghae mendecih pelan melihat kelakuan tak sopan yang dikeluarkan Kyuhyun.

"Terserah kau saja~" Kyuhyun hanya melambaikan tangannya tanda ia tak terlalu perduli dengan menu makan siangnya.

Selepas Donghae pergi menuju tempat pembelian makanan, dengan mencibir dan mengumpat pastinya, tinggalah Kyuhyun seorang diri dengan PSP hitam yang masih digenggamnya. Seringai yang tadi sempat muncul kini kembali, malah sekarang semakin bertambah seram.

"Lee… Sung… Min."

Kyuhyun mengetikan _hangeul_ nama Sungmin pada nama pemenang yang mencetak skor tinggi. Setelah sebelumnya terdapat lambang 'YOU WIN' yang tergambar dan memenuhui layar PSP-nya. Nama Lee Sungmin pun tercetak dengan manis pada posisi puncak pencetak high score.

"Kau kelihatan menarik _chagiya_~"

.

.

**SIWON POV**

'_Aish_, pergi kemana anak kelinci satu itu?' aku membatin geram sambil berlari.

Kukira ia akan benar-benar pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi kucari sampai sudut rak buku yang ada disana, aku malah tak menemukannya sama sekali. Aku tau tadi dia menangis setelah menabrak si Cho Kyuhyun di kantin, yang tidak kumengerti adalah kenapa ia menangis dan berucap begitu. Benar-benar kelinci menyusahkan.

Sejak dulu ia memang merepotkan. Haah~ apa aku benar-benar suka padanya?

Eh? Suka? Ya, aku memang menyukai Sungmin sejak kelas 10 dahulu. Ia sangat manis dan selalu membuatku tersenyum. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya, sampai 2 tahun berlalu dengan diriku yang menjadi tempat curhat segala masalahnya. Singkatnya aku hanya dianggap sahabat dekat saja oleh Sungmin.

Makanya aku kaget mendengarnya mengatakan ia menyukai Cho Kyuhyun yang merupakan siswa terkenal seantero sekolah ini. Jujur saja ada sedikit rasa sakit saat ia mengucapkan itu. Apa sampai sekarang aku memang masih menyukai Sungmin? Entahlah, aku bingung…

"Geez, ya sudahlah lebih baik aku mengurus tugas OSIS dulu. Saat bel masuk juga ia pasti kembali ke kelas." Dengan tergesa aku berbalik dan langsung menuju ruangan OSIS.

.

CEKLEK~

BLAM!

"Eung? Kibum? Kau masih kerja?" kudapati bendahara OSIS yang sedang menatap serius pada layar laptop kini memandangku. "Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Masih ada lima belas menitan lagi sebelum bel bunyi." Aku melangkah menuju meja ketua OSIS, jabatanku disini.

"Tidak usah ketua, pekerjaanku masih banyak." Ia menggeleng singkat dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan mengerjakan tugas yang berada di hadapanku sekarang.

"Kau sedang mengerjakan anggaran OSIS bulan ini?" aku mencoba mambuka pembicaraan sambil sesekali meliriknya yang masih serius dengan laptop di depannya.

Ia kembali menggeleng. "_Ani_ ketua, aku sedang mengerjakan tugas sekertaris. Tugas anggaran sudah ku selesaikan 2 hari yang lalu."

Aku tercengang. 'Rajin sekali~' batinku kagum.

"Memang sekertaris OSIS belum kembali dari cutinya?"

"Belum ketua, Changminnie bilang mungkin sekitar 3 atau 4 hari lagi ia akan kembali dari Chonan."

'Changminnie'? Kukira Kibum bukan tipe yang memanggil nama dengan sebutan manis begitu. Biasanya ia hanya memanggil dengan embel-embel '_ssi_' atau '_ah_', bahkan ia memanggilku dengan sebutan 'ketua' bukan dengan sebutan '_hyung_' saja seperti anggota OSIS maupun _hoobae _lainnya.

Gah! Kenapa aku jadi mengurusi cara panggilan Kibum?

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Memang kau dekat sekali dengan Shim Changmin ya? Seberapa dekat?"

Kibum menghentikan ketikannya pada keyboard dan terdiam sebentar. Saat itu juga aku benar-benar merasa menjadi manusia paling bodoh sedunia! Aku merutuki kebodohanku sambil mengumpat-ngumpat kesal dalam hati.

Kuperhatikan Kibum yang masih terdiam dan mulai menengok ke arahku.

"Ehem, aku hanya bertanya. Tidak usah dijawab juga tidak apa-apa." Aku berdehem pelan dan kembali –pura-pura– sibuk dengan tugasku. Kulihat dari ekor mataku ia masih memandangku penuh tanda tanya.

"Ah baiklah ketua." Akhirnya Kibum kembali menyusuri tugasnya –tugas Changmin sesungguhnya.

Suasana kembali sunyi saat kami sibuk sendiri dengan tugas demi tugas dimeja masing-masing. Hanya terdengar suara ketikan keyboard, suara jam dinding dan goresan-goresan pulpen yang menggesek permukaan halus kertas. Aku tidak tau ingin membicarakan apa, begitupun ia yang sepertinya tidak berniat membuka pembicaraan apapun.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, sampai—

BRRAAKK!

—dengan teganya pintu kayu itu degebrak paksa oleh seseorang. Oleh seorang kelinci jadi-jadian lebih tepatnya.

"Minnie! _Ya_, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa menggebrak pintu seperti itu hah? Kau tidak melihat aku dan Kibum…" aku terdiam melihat Kibum yang bertatapan kosong sambil mengelus dadanya pelan. Ia pasti sangat kaget, sampai wajahnya jadi seperti itu.

'Manis…' aku membatin sambil tersenyum melihatnya.

"WONNIE~" teriakan 8 oktaf andalan Sungmin membuat lamunanku pada Kibum menjadi pecah. Dengan cepat aku menghapus pikiranku dan beralih menghadap Sungmin yang sepertinya akan mulai menangis lagi.

**SIWON POV END**

"_Waeyo_ Minnie-ah?" Siwon menghampiri Sungmin yang masih berdiri didepan pintu ruang OSIS. Sedangkan Kibum memilih untuk melanjutkan kembali tugasnya yang –lagi-lagi– tertunda itu.

"Hiks Wonnie~"

BRUGH~

Sungmin langsung memeluk kencang tubuh berotot milik Siwon itu. Ia benamkan wajahnya yang sudah banjir itu diantara pundak Siwon. Siwon yang sudah paham dengan perangai Sungmin memilih untuk membalas pelukannya dan mengusap-ngusap punggung Sungmin tanpa berkata apa-apa. Siwon tau saat ini Sungmin hanya sedang merasa sedih saja.

Tanpa Siwon maupun Sungmin sadari, _namja_ berkacamata dengan frame hitam itu melihat kegiatan mereka, berpelukan. Tatapannya sendu dan… kelihatannya sangat sedih. Setelah sepersekian detik _namja_ itu menggeleng pelan dan kembali menekuni pekerjaannya.

TES!

Air mata _namja_ itu jatuh begitu saja dari sudut kanan matanya. Dengan cepat ia menghapusnya dengan kasar. Berharap tak ada yang melihatnya menangis.

'Bodoh, jangan menangis sekarang kumohon…' batinnya.

.

.

**KIBUM POV**

Aku menyusuri lorong sekolah untuk kembali ke kelasku. Gara-gara Shim Changmin itu, aku harus ekstra kerja keras untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya juga. Dasar monster makanan sial! Awas saja kalau dia kembali, akan kutagih pembayaranku.

'Sial, sudah telat 10 menit lagi! Sekolah ini, kenapa besar sekali sih!' aku mengumpat kasar dan mengutuk sekolah ini masih dengan berjalan cepat, aku agak menghentak-hentakan kakiku.

"Kibum _hyung_!"

Mendengar namaku dipanggil aku langsung menghentikan jalan -cepat- ku, kutengokan kepalaku untuk melihat sang pemanggil.

"Oh, Kyu. _Wae_?" aku memanggil orang tersebut. Si Kyuhyun ternyata.

"_Ani_, tidak apa-apa hanya memanggil saja. Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas _hyung_?" ia menghampiri diriku.

"Aku dari ruang OSIS. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak masuk kelas juga?" aku menatapnya bingung.

Ia tertawa pelan. "Tidak ah, aku mau bolos saja. Sudah ya _hyung_, aku mau ke atap." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun melambaikan tangan padaku dan meninggalkanku.

Aku menghela napas melihat kelakuannya. Untung ia pintar, bolos sekali dua kali Kyuhyun pasti bisa mengikuti pelajaran dengan baik.

Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya kenapa aku terlihat begitu dekat dengannya. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, ia adalah _namdongsaeng_ku. Tapi orangtua kami sudah bercerai 2 tahun yang lalu, makanya kami berdua memiliki nama marga yang berbeda. KIM untukku yang kini tinggal bersama _eomma_, dan CHO untuknya yang sekarang tinggal bersama _appa_. Umur kami terpaut 1 tahun. Waktu Junior High ia menjalani akselerasi, jadilah ia yang seharusnya masih kelas 10 sekarang menjadi satu angkatan denganku.

Kurasa tidak ada yang tau bahwa kami ini kakak-beradik. Kyuhyun adalah orang yang terkenal di sekolah karena kepintarannya dan sifat playboy-nya. Sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak terkenal dan cenderung pendiam. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu, yang penting aku tau kalau aku menyayangi Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun menyayangiku.

"Tsk, sekarang malah telat 15 menit!" aku menyadari keterlambatanku yang memang sudah terlambat dari tadi. Kini aku tidak berjalan, tapi berlari.

.

"Haah, akhirnya sampai juga." Aku menyeka keringat yang menjatuhi daerah pelipisku. Aku memang sudah sampai kekelas, tapi aku tidak langsung masuk kedalam. Aku menetralkan detak jantungku sebelum akhirnya menggeser pintu kayu dihadanku ini.

_SKIP TIME_

'Agh, sia-sia aku berlari seperti itu, ternyata gurunya tidak masuk.' Aku menelungkupkan wajahku diantara tanganku diatas meja.

Padahal aku sudah senang setengah mati saat tadi masuk kelas tidak ada guru, kukira ia datang telat. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu datang seorang guru yang memberitahu bahwa guru tersebut tidak masuk. Murid-murid memang bersorak girang, tapi tidak denganku. Aku merasa perjuanganku berlari tadi jadi sia-sia.

"Tch, lebih baik aku tidur di UKS saja." Aku bangkit dari kursiku dan berjalan keluar kelas. Menuju UKS lebih tepatnya.

.

GREEK!

Kutolehkan arah pandangku kesekeliling ruangan ini. Tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sudah kuduga Leeteuk _songsaenim_ pasti sedang tidak berjaga saat ini. Aku pun menyusuri ruangan ini dan menuju salah satu bilik tempat tidur dengan tirai hijau.

SRET~

DEG!—Aku tercengang melihat siapa yang dengan pulasnya tidur disana. Ketua OSIS sekaligus atasanku. Choi Siwon.

'Ke, kenapa ia tidur disini?' aku membatin heran dan menatap wajah lelahnya.

"Ngh~ Kibum?"

"EH?" terlonjak kaget mendengarnya memanggilku. Terlalu lama melamun membuatku tidak sadar kalau ia ternyata sudah terbangun.

"Sedang apa?" ia membangunkan dirinya dan duduk ditepi kasur. Ia menatapku tanpa berkedip, sungguh membuatku salah tingkah.

"A, _ani_, tidak a, apa-apa ketua. Guruku hanya sedang tidak masuk, makanya aku memutuskan untuk tidur di UKS. Kalau aku mengganggu, ketua lanjutkan saja tidurnya biar aku yang keluar." Aku hendak melangkah meninggalkan ruangan ini, ruangan yang entah kenapa membuat nafasku tersengal.

"Tunggu Kibummie."

Heh? Ia memanggilku apa? Ki, Kibum… Kibummie?

"Ah maaf, seenaknya memanggilmu seperti itu. Bolehkan aku memanggilmu 'Kibummie' saja?" ia menatapku penuh tanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk kaku. "N, _ne_…"

"Hahaha baiklah, kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau panggil saja aku 'Siwon _hyung_' bukan 'ketua' lagi, menurutku panggilanmu terlalu kaku. _Eotte_?"

Aku kembali mengangguk tanpa menjawabnya. Aku pun menunduk dalam. Wajahku pasti sudah memerah, dapat kurasakan rasa panas yang menjalari permukaan wajahku. Tanpa kusadari ia melangkah mendekatiku dan kini telah sampai tepat dihadapanku.

"Ah! Ket, ketua? Sejak kapan kau berdiri dihadapanku?" aku melotot sempurna dan mendongakan kepalaku menghadapnya. Aku yakin wajah merahku ini pasti terlihat jelas dimatanya.

Kulihat kini ia menatap tepat dikedua mataku, dapat kulihat pantulan diriku dimata jernihnya. Perlahan-lahan ia menaikan kedua tangannya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arahku. Tatapan matanya membuatku susah untuk berpaling.

DEG!

Aku tidak tau apa jantungku masih bisa berdetak lebih kencang dibanding saat ini… karena nyatanya setiap berdiri dihadapannya selalu sukses membuatku berdegup. Untung aku selalu berhasil menyembunyukan debaran hatiku dengan wajah stoic andalanku.

Aku terus memperhatikan kegiatannya melepas kacamataku. Ya, memang yang sedang dilakukannya adalah melepas kacamataku. Selesai melepasnya ia melipat kacamataku dan memasukannya kesaku kemeja sebelah kiriku. Dan tanpa aba-aba wajahnya mendekat ke arahku. Dapat kurasakan deru napasnya.

"Kau masih memanggilku 'ketua' hem? Kurasa kau pantas dihukum Kibummie~"

"Eh? Huk—emmph!"

Kalian pasti dapat dengan mudah menebak apa yang dilakukannya padaku. Ya benar sekali… ia menciumku tepat dibibir. Tindakan tiba-tibanya membuatku kaget setengah mati. Apa ia benar-benar menciumku hah?

"Ngghh~"

Tidak. Jawabannya adalah ia tidak hanya menciumku… tapi juga melumatnya kasar.

.

.

**SUNGMIN POV**

"Sekarang apa yang harus Minnie lakukan?" aku bertanya asal sambil melangkahkan kakiku tak tentu arah. Ya aku memang memilih tidak masuk kelas alias bolos.

Sejak istirahat berakhir tadi aku terus berada dihalaman belakang dan terus-terusan merutuki kebodohanku. Kebodohanku dikantin saat istirahat. Haah~ kalau kuingat lagi pasti akan semakin membuatku merasa sangat teramat bodoh!

'Apa Minnie ke UKS saja ya?' aku menghentikan langkahku sejenak dan saat itu juga menggeleng cepat. 'Ah, tidak mau ah! Disana banyak obat, Minnie benci obat! Lalu Minnie harus kemana?'

Seperti ada lampu yang menyala diatas kepalaku, akupun menepuk pelan tanganku.

"Minnie tau tempat yang paling bagus!"

Dengan cepat akupun melangkahkan kakiku berlawanan arah dan berlari menuju tempat itu. Tempat yang menjadi favorit-ku.

.

"Haaaah~ sudah Minnie duga, disini memang yang paling nyaman~" aku merentangkan tanganku dan menghirup oksigen banyak-banyak.

'Atap sekolah memang yang terbaik!' aku tersenyum lebar melihat pemandangan dari atas sekolahku ini. Dari sejak pertama masuk kesini aku memang sudah jatuh hati pada atap sekolah, tapi sayang aku sudah jarang datang kesini.

"Lho? Kau kan…"

"Eh?" aku menengokan wajahku setelah sadar bahwa bukan hanya aku saja disini.

Sungguh, aku sangat dibuat terkejut setelah tau siapa yang kini berada di atap bersamaku.

"Ky, Kyu?"

Tepat sekali. Orang itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Pangeran sekolah yang kusukai…

"Kau membolos juga?" Kyuhyun berdiri dari tidurnya barusan dan menghampiriku. Membuat jantungku terus-terusan tak mau diam.

"N, _ne_… Minnie cuma bosan dikelas…" aku menundukan kepalaku dalam. Tanpa sadar aku menyebut diriku 'Minnie' dihadapannya dan memanggilnya hanya dengan sebutan 'Kyu' saja.

"Ooh~" ia terus berjalan mendekatiku tanpa sedikitpun mengalihkan pandangannya.

DEG DEG DEG!

Jantungku semakin menggila. Aku tau ia sedang berjalan menghampiriku, dapat kudengar dari suara langkahnya yang menggema diatap yang sepi ini.

TEP!—langkahnya berhenti setelah ia, yang bisa kuyakini, telah berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

Aku sama sekali tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku demi sekedar memandangnya.

"Sungmin _ssi_, ada… yang ingin kutanyakan padamu." Ia merendahkan nada bicaranya.

"N, _ne_, t-tanyakan s-saja, Min-Minnie akan jawab sebisa M-Minnie…" aku menjawabnya terbata.

"Kenapa… kau memintaku untuk tidak membencimu?"

DEG!

Dengan cepat aku mengangkat kepalaku. Dapat kulihat dari sudut pandangku ia sedang tersenyum aneh. Mungkin itu yang bisa disebut menyeringai…

"_Ahh~ wajahmu benar-benar menggairahkan Minnie~"_

Aku terkaget setelah bayangan mimpiku semalam tiba-tiba muncul dipikiranku. Lebih parahnya, yang kuingat adalah wajah _namja_ yang sedang menyebutku 'menggairahkan'. Sedangkan _namja_ di dalam mimpiku itu kini berada dihadapanku… menatapku dengan pandangan yang tidak-beda-jauh seperti dimimpi.

"Ma, maaf! Anggap saja Minnie tidak pernah mengatakannya!" Aku kembali menatap kearah lantai, kututup mataku dan kugigit bibir bawahku.

Aku benar-benar takut jika khayalanku semakin liar.

"M-_mianhae_ Kyu, Minnie ada u-urusan!"

GREB!

DEG!

Sebelum bisa aku melangkah, lengan kekar itu melingkar indah di daerah pinggangku. Jantungku berdetak 1000 kali lebih cepat daripada sewaktu aku berlari maraton mengelilingi sekolah.

"Mana bisa begitu… Minnie~" ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan berbisik seduktif.

Kutahan mati-matian desahanku yang bisa saja keluar sewaktu-waktu. Kugigit terus bibir bawahku menahan gejolak di dadaku. Aku tau Kyuhyun ini memang mempunyai sifat playboy, jadi kurasa bukan hanya aku saja yang sempat mendapatkan perlakuan yang, bisa dikatatakan, sangat melecehkan ini. tapi aku tidak yakin ia pernah melakukannya dengan _namja_ sepertiku.

'Ugh~ kenapa Minnie malah mulai lemas, harusnya Minnie menghajarnya sekarang~' pikiran-pikiran dari akal sehatku terus menyuruhku untuk menghentikan ini, meski nyatanya aku sungguh tidak bisa.

"Minnie~ wajahmu yang sedang tertahan benar-benar menggairahkan~"

DEG!

Dengan kurang ajarnya ia malah menggigit puncak hidungku… "Ahh~" dan membuat desahanku lolos sempurna dari kedua belah bibirku.

"Minnie~ jangan menggigit bibirmu terlalu keras… lihat jadi berdarah kan~"

Kyuhyun kembali berucap rendah, membuat sekujur kulit wajahku tersapu deru napasnya.

"Kubantu membersihkan darahnya ya~?"

CHUP~

Kini ia mengecup ringan bibir bawahku, sesekali lidahnya keluar untuk menjilat permukaan bibirku. Membersihkan darah katanya.

"Ahh~ Kyuh~" aku sungguh tak tahan lagi, hanya disentuh seperti ini saja sudah membuatku tegang. Aku benar-benar bisa merasakan 'kepunyaanku' sudah agak bangkit.

**SUNGMIN POV END**

"Wah~ Minnie mau kubantu juga menurunkan 'punya' Minnie hem~?" Kyuhyun melihat kearah selangkangan Sungmin setelah dirasanya 'sesuatu' yang menusuk pahanya.

"Ahh~ anniiih~ tidak perluuh~" Sungmin menjawab masih dengan menutup kedua matanya. Sepertinya kelinci ini sudah tidak sadar yang mana kenyataan dan yang mana mimpi lagi.

"Benar tidak mau kubantu~?" Kyuhyun semakin menghembuskan napasnya diseluruh wajah Sungmin. Tangan nakalnya mulai sedikit menggelitik punggung Sungmin, tangannya yang lain menjalar menuju perut rata Sungmin.

"Ah, Minniehh bisa menurunkannyaaah~ sendiri Kyuuh~" nafas Sungmin semakin memburu, padahal Kyuhyun hanya mengelus perlahan punggung dan perutnya. Walaupun sesungguhnya Kyuhyun ingin menyentuhnya lebih banyak =="

"Hem~ bagaimana cara Minnie akan menurunkannya~?" Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu menggoda makhluk manis dihadapannya ini. kadang-kadang ia menggigit kecil cuping telinga Sungmin.

Sesungguhnya Kyuhyun pun baru pertama kali melakukannya… dengan seorang _namja_. Sudah diberi-tahu sejak awal bukan bahwa ia adalah seorang playboy, jadi melakukan hal seperti ini –menggoda– sudah sering ia lakukan pada seorang _yeoja_. Meski memang tidak sampai lebih dari sekedar mencumbunya saja.

"Min-akh Minnie kan selaluhh memimpikan Kyun-Kyunniehh yang melakukannya dengan Minniehh~ ahh~"

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendengar pengakuan langsung dari Sungmin. Kelihatannya Sungmin memang benar-benar berada di ambang batas antara kesadaran dan alam bawah sadar. Mendengar pengakuan Sungmin justru membuat Kyuhyun kembali berseringai mesum.

"Jadi… Minnie selalu memimpikanku melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Minnie hem?" Kyuhyun semakin nakal mengerjai _sunbae_ dihadapannya. Tangannya yang berada dipunggung Sungmin sedikit demi sedikit menyingkap seragam dan t-shirt yang dipakai Sungmin di dalamnya.

"Ahh~ agh, ahh~" Sungmin semakin kelimpungan setelah tangan dingin milik Kyuhyun itu mulai menyentuh punggung mulusnya. "Ah, Kyuh~ Kyunniehh~"

Seringai Kyuhyun semakin naik. Intensitas kemesumannya meningkat drastis melihat mangsa yang kelihatan pasrah di dekapannya. Wajah memerah dan keringat Sungmin yang berjatuhan membuat libido Kyuhyun, jujur saja, menjadi naik. Sungguh Kyuhyun jadi ingin menyentuh Sungmin lebih jauh.

Tebukti. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi ada di perut Sungmin semakin lama naik dan menyentuh leher Sungmin, menggelitiknya pelan. Tangannya yang dipunggung Sungmin pun perlahan-lahan turun kebawah dan mancapai pinggul ramping Sungmin.

"Ahh Kyuh~ ge-gelihh~ geli Kyunniehh~" Sungmin membanting kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lehernya ternyata merupakan salah satu titik sensitif _namja aegyo_ ini.

"Hei Minnie~" Kyuhyun kembali berbisik seduktif ditelinga Sungmin. "Kalau Minnie mau… aku bisa membuat mimpi Minnie menjadi nyata~" lidah Kyuhyun bergerak melingkari kuping Sungmin.

"Heehh~? Mimpi Minnie bisa terwujud?" Sungmin memandang sayu pada sosok Kyuhyun disampingnya. Tangan Kyuhyun yang tadi berada di leher Sungmin kini beralih menyentuh dagu Sungmin, membimbingnya agar menghadap kedepan.

CHUP~

Kyuhyun mengecup perpotongan antara wajah dan Leher Sungmin, kecupannya kini menjalar disekitar area wajah Sungmin.

"Nehh~ mimpi Minnie bisa –chup- terwujud –chup- bagaimana? Minnie mau –chup- hem?" Kyuhyun berucap sambil terus mengecup permukaan wajah Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam masih dengan nafasnya yang semakin memburu dan matanya yang tertutup. Dalam pikirannya ia masih berkhayal Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal tersebut, mencium dan menggoda, padanya. Sungmin yakin kalau di alam nyata Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukannya dengan seorang _namja_.

'Kalau… didalam mimpi, Minnie bebas melakukan apapun kan?' begitulah anggapannya sekarang. Kurang polos apalagi kelinci satu ini~

Sungmin pun mengangguk pasrah. "Minniehh mauhh~ asal Kyunnie yang melakukannyahh Minnie rela~" Sungmin berucap manja.

Seperti Sungmin yang tidak bisa lebih polos dari ini, Kyuhyun pun tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih menyeramkan dibanding sekarang. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style. Kelihatannya setan jadi-jadian yang satu ini benar-benar tak sabaran.

'Saatnya mencicipimu _chagiya_~'

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

AAAAAAAAGGGHHH! Aku bukan spesialis pembuat fanfiction bergenre romance apalagi NC O

Mianhae kalo gak dapet feel-nya~~

Ide ini sebenernya udah ada sejak seminggu lalu, tapi karena UAS aku jadi ngetiknya setengah-setengah dan baru ngerjain FULL sejak Sabtu kemarin. Ah tapi ngga tau deh gimana pendapat chingudeul semuanya~ mian ne kalo aneh ceritanya~ aku emang gak bakat bikin genre romance, kalo mistery baru aku bisa "

Chapter 2 aku gak tau bisa upload kapan, soalnya besok jadwalku buat remedial-remedial kelas 11~ semoga semua mau bersabar menunggunya *emangnya ada Dit?-_-*

Annyeong~ do'akan aku buat besok ^0^/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "DREAM TO EAT YOU UP"**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin Cho Kyuhyun as MAIN CAST; Choi Siwon Kim Kibum, Lee Donghae Lee Eunhyuk, and the other OTP…**

**Genre : General, Romance, Hurt, etc… - tentukan sendiri genre-nya XD**

**Rating : T+ s/d M**

**Disclaimer : Dari dulu pengen banget jadiin Lee Sungmin buat milikku sendiri *PLAKK! Digaplok Pumkiners* But this story absolutely MINE!**

**Summary : Lee Sungmin, namja polos yang baru mengenal cinta kini harus menghadapi kesusahan karena terus-terusan memimpikan melakukan hal 'itu' dengan seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun, namja terkenal di sekolahnya. Bagaimana nasib Minnie selanjutnya? - summary gagal**

**Warning : Many TYPO(s), Cerita makin ngawur, de-el-el~~**

**...  
**

AAAAAAAAHHHHH DEMI APA FLASHDISK-KU ILANG? Eottohkae chingudeul? Cerita ini dan fanfic-ku selanjutnya ada didalam sana T^T *nangis guling2*

Sumfah, tadinya nih cerita gak kayak begini, tapi gara2 udah keburu stress duluan aku gak terlalu inget lagi sama jalan cerita aslinya~~ mana lupa di back-up dikomputer lagi~! Huwaaaaa aku ini emang pabbo bangettttt

Ya sudahlah, pokoknya nikmatin aja FF yang udah ku remake ulang ini v^^v

.

.

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

_Sungmin terdiam masih dengan nafasnya yang semakin memburu dan matanya yang tertutup. Dalam pikirannya ia masih berkhayal Kyuhyun melakukan hal-hal tersebut, mencium dan menggoda, padanya. Sungmin yakin kalau di alam nyata Kyuhyun tidak akan melakukannya dengan seorang namja._

'_Kalau… didalam mimpi, Minnie bebas melakukan apapun kan?' begitulah anggapannya sekarang. Kurang polos apalagi kelinci satu ini~_

_Sungmin pun mengangguk pasrah. "Minniehh mauhh~ asal Kyunnie yang melakukannyahh Minnie rela~" Sungmin berucap manja._

_Seperti Sungmin yang tidak bisa lebih polos dari ini, Kyuhyun pun tidak akan bisa menjadi lebih menyeramkan dibanding sekarang. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style. Kelihatannya setan jadi-jadian yang satu ini benar-benar tak sabaran._

'_Saatnya mencicipimu chagiya~'_

.

.

**Don't copy without permission ^^**

ooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOoo

**~~HAPPY READING~~**

OOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOOooOO

**CHAPTER 2**

**...  
**

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Aku benar-benar melihatnya yang sedang berciuman dengan Victoria _eonnie_!"

"Yang benar? Padahal baru kemarin aku melihatnya menggandeng mesra Seohyun, _yeoja_ paling cantik dari kelas sebelah."

"Dia memang playboy… habis mau bagaimana lagi, selain tampan ia juga pintar dan mewarisi kekayaan yang sangat besar, mana mungkin tidak ada yang mau dengannya."

Gosip dari para _yeoja_ itu sampai ditelinga Sungmin yang sedang berjalan menuju ruang Lab Biologi. Ditengokan kepalanya kesamping, kearah Siwon yang nampaknya tidak begitu tertarik dengan gosip yang sedang senter disekolahnya.

"Won, Wonnie…" Sungmin menggoyangkan pelan lengan kanan Siwon. "Sebenarnya yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu siapa?"

Mata Siwon membola. "Kau tidak tau Min? Gosip tentangnya sudah beredar sejak ia masuk kesini beberapa bulan yang lalu." Siwon memang tau bagaimana kelewat polosnya Sungmin, tapi ia tidak menyangka Sungmin akan sampai kelewatan berita seheboh itu.

"_Molla_." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Memang yang sedang mereka bicarakan itu siapa?" Sungmin terus bertanya sambil berjalan, sedangkan matanya masih menghadap pada Siwon. Sungmin tidak melihat seseorang yang juga berjalan berlawanan arah sambil bercanda dengan beberapa orang temannya.

"Mereka itu sedang membicarakan siswa kelas satu, namanya Ch—Min, awas…" Siwon yang mengalihkan pandangannya langsung menarik pergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Ah!" Sungmin yang merasa tertarik tiba-tiba hanya bisa terkaget, genggaman buku ditangannya terlepas begitu saja.

BRUGH~

_Namja_ yang tadi sedang asik bercanda itu langsung menghentikan tawanya dan mengalihan matanya pada tumpukan buku Sungmin yang terjatuh. Dengan segera _namja_ itu membungkukan tubuhnya dan mengambilkan satu-persatu buku-buku tersebut, setelah dirasa sudah semua ia membangunkan tubuhnya dan menghadap Sungmin.

"_Mianhae_, buku-bukumu jadi terjatuh." Ia menyunggingkan senyum lembut dan menciptakan eyes smile, membuanya tampak makin tampan.

DEG!—jantung Sungmin langsung berdetak secara tiba-tiba. Sungmin pun langsung secepat kilat membungkukan kepalanya dan meraih buku-bukunya dari tangan _namja_ tersebut.

'_Aigoo_~ kenapa ia bisa terlihat sangat tampan? Dan kenapa jantung Minnie jadi berdetak begini? Apa Minnie punya penyakit jantung ya? Minnie rasa Minnie harus periksa ke dokter spesialis jantung langganan _halmeoni_…' Sungmin membatin sambil menahan mukanya yang terus-terusan memerah.

Setelah buku-buku tersebut sampai ketangan Sungmin, _namja_ dihadapan Sungmin langsung beralih pada teman-temannya kembali.

"Oh ya, kalau bisa aku kasih saran… lebih baik kau tidak menundukan wajahmu seperti itu _sunbae_, kalau begitu wajah manismu jadi tidak terlihat kan? Sampai nanti _sunbae_." _Namja_ itu pun pergi sambil tertawa dengan teman-temannya, meninggalkan Sungmin yang semakin tertunduk dalam setelah mendengar perkataan barusan. Mengapa ia memanggil Sunngmin dengan sebutan '_sunbae_'? Mungkin karena ia melihat Siwon yang berjalan bersama Sungmin, Siwon notabene adalah ketua OSIS disekolah itu.

Selepas mereka pergi, Sungmin kembali mendongakan kepalanya setelah dirasa tak terdengar lagi suara tertawa _namja_ itu. Sungmin langsung mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada buku yang ia bawa.

"Fuh~ hampir saja Minnie kehilangan jantung…" Sungmin berucap pelan, menghembuskan napasnya sambil mengeluskan tangannya didada.

"Apa Min?" Siwon menghadap Sungmin saat ia mendengar suara pelan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung menggeleng cepat. "_Aniya_, Minnie tidak mengatakan apa-apa kok hehehe~" ia tertawa sambil menggarukan tengkuknya yang tidak terasa gatal. "Ngomong-ngomong tadi siapa yang Wonnie maksud?" Sungmin memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, mereka berdua pun kembali melangkahkan kaki mereka menuju Lab Biologi.

"Oh, yang tadi dibicarakan _yeojadeul_?" Siwon malah balik bertanya, Sungmin hanya mengangguk. "_Namja_ yang kumaksud adalah _namja_ yang barusan hampir kau tabrak atau menabrakmu Min. Dia murid kelas 1, kalau aku tidak salah… namanya Cho Kyuhyun."

TEP!—tiba-tiba Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya, membuatnya tertinggal beberapa meter dibelakang Siwon yang memang tidak sadar Sungmin telah berhenti.

'Jadi nama _namja_ tampan barusan adalah Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun… Kyunnie? Hihihi…' Sungmin tertawa sendiri mendengar panggilannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Min! Kenapa kau masih disitu? Ayo cepat, kita hampir telat masuk jam pertama!" Siwon yang sudah agak jauh dari Sungmin langsung berteriak, menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterdiamannya atau bisa dibilang lamunannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

"N-_NE_!" Sungmin menyahut keras dan berlari menyusul Siwon.

.

Selama pelajaran Biologi, Sungmin tak henti-hentinya memikirkan Kyuhyun. Ia masih terpesona dengan lengkungan khas yang diciptakan pemuda CHO itu. Sering Siwon melihat Sungmin dengan pandangannya yang menerawang sejak mereka sampai di Lab Biologi.

"Min, kau itu kenapa hah?" Siwon yang sudah jengah melihat Sungmin yang terus-terusan tidak fokus dengan pelajaran kini menegur Sungmin yang –lagi-lagi– melamun didunianya.

"Ah, eh, a-apa Wonnie? _Waeyo_? Ada apa?" Sungmin tergagap menjawab panggilan Siwon yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau itu yang ada apa Min, daritadi kau bengong terus." Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sambil kembali mengalihkan matanya menuju paperwork dihadapannya.

"…" Sungmin terdiam.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban membuat Siwon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya menghadap Sungmin, ditatapnya Sungmin dengan heran.

"Min?" Siwon kembali bertanya setelah melihat Sungmin yang kembali terdiam.

"Wonnie…" Sungmin akhirnya mengeluarkan suara. "Kalau menurut Wonnie, tanda-tanda orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu bagaimana?" Sungmin bertanya dengan pandangan berbinar.

Siwon hanya bisa terkaget mendengar pertanyaan tiba-tiba dari Sungmin. "Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ya?" Siwon menaruh telunjuknya didagu, tanda berpikir.

Sungmin menunggu jawaban dari Siwon.

"Kalau menurutku, yang pasti orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tidak bisa melupakan orang yang baru saja ditemuinya. Kira-kira seperti itulah Min…" Siwon mengindikan bahunya.

"Ooh begitu." Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sambil berpikir. 'Apa mungkin Minnie jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun? Tapi sepertinya tidak mungkin…' batinnya.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu? Kau sedang jatuh cinta Min? Dengan siapa?" Siwon tampak heran dengan sahabat disampingnya itu, karena menurut Siwon baru kali ini Sungmin bertanya tentang hal-hal berbau cinta.

"A-_aniya_~ Minnie hanya bertanya saja hehehe~" Sungmin tertawa canggung sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Jangan bilang kau sedang jatuh cinta… pada Cho Kyuhyun itu?" Siwon rupanya tidak percaya dengan jawaban yang dilontarkan Sungmin. Pertanyaan Siwon membuat bola mata Sungmin membola maksimal.

"_Ani_! Minnie tidak jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun itu kok! Kan Wonnie dengar sendiri bagaimana sifat buruknya si Cho Kyuhyun itu? Minnie tidak suka dengan _namja_ playboy seperti dia!" Sungmin mengomel pelan –karena ia tau guru Biologinya adalah salah 1 guru paling galak disana– sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Hmm… kukira kau jatuh cinta pada Cho Kyuhyun itu." Siwon kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada lembaran demi lembaran tugas Biologi dihadapannya. Tugasnya tinggal 1 soal lagi.

"Baiklah, waktu kallian mengerjakan tinggal 5 menit!" suara guru Biologi didepan meja guru membuat Sungmin terperanjat kaget.

"_Omo_~ Minnie sama sekali belum mengerjakan, _eottohkae_? Won, Minnie lihat tugas Wonnie ya~ _jebal_~" Sungmin menangkupkan kedua tangannya, tanda memohon, dan masih berbicara dengan nada sangat pelan.

Siwon hanya menggeleng pelan melihat namja imut disebelahnya. "Ck, ck, ck… makanya jangan terlalu banyak diam selama pelajaran Min, tugasmu jadi ketinggalan kan? Nih, kau boleh melihat tugasku, tapi jangan melamun lagi, mengerti?" Siwon menyerahkan lembaran tugasnya sambil menasihati Sungmin dengan bijak, nampaknya jabatan sebagai ketua OSIS memang tidak salah disandangnya.

"_Ne_~ _arasseo_~" Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya imut dan menerima lembaran tugas tersebut dari tangan Siwon. "Wonnie memang yang terbaik!" Sungmin berujar girang, membuat Siwon kembali menggelengkan kepalanya maklum.

.

.

"…_yang pasti orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama tidak bisa melupakan orang yang baru saja ditemuinya…"_

Jika memang yang diucapkan oleh Siwon mengenai ciri-ciri orang yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama adalah benar, maka bisa dipastikan Sungmin memang jatuh cinta pada Kyuhyun. Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kyuhyun, seminggu ini Sungmin selalu memikirkan Kyuhyun. Setiap hari selama seminggu ini Sungmin kerap kali memimpikan Kyuhyun, membayangkan wajah rupawan Cho Kyuhyun yang terus-terusan hadir dipikirannya.

Tapi Sungmin paham… khayalan tetaplah menjadi khayalan…

Cho Kyuhyun adalah namja tampan, terpintar diseluruh angkatan kelas 1, mewarisi kekayaan Ayahnya yang merupakan pemimpin perusahaan besar, ia juga sangat baik diantara para murid terlebih murid _yeoja_. Salahkan saja seluruh kelebihan yang ia punya… membuat para _yeoja_, baik _sunbae_ maupun seangkatannya menjadi sangat tertarik padanya dan terlihat berloba-lomba untuk memilikinya. Membuat Kyuhyun dikenal sebagai _namja_ playboy oleh 1 sekolah…

Melihat kenyataan-kenyataan yang terbentang luas dihadapannya itu membuat Sungmin kecut, takut untuk terlalu berharap pada sesuatu yang semu. Sungmin berpikir, Kyuhyun yang sangat terkenal diantara _yeoja_ itu mana mau meliriknya… melirik _namja_ sepertinya. Yang ia tau Kyuhyun itu _namja_ yang masih memiliki kertertarikan pada _yeoja_, tidak sepertinya yang malah tertarik pada sesama jenis terlebih yang disukainya adalah seorang _hoobae_ yang terkenal disekolah… pada seorang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Mungkin hanya dengan memimpikan Kyuhyun setiap malam akan membuat dirinya puas. Begitulah anggapan Sungmin…

.

.

BRAK!—suara pintu kamar bernuansa merah muda –walaupun tidak semua barang berwarna merah muda– itu dibuka keras oleh seorang namja berambut blonde, debuman pintu tersebut mengagetkan Sungmin selaku pemilik kamar.

"_Hyung_, aku datang!" namja berambut blonde, Eunhyuk, langsung berteriak nyaring dan menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya.

"_Aish_ Hyukkie, kau mengagetkan _hyung_!" Sungmin mengelus dadanya pelan sammbil bersungut melihat sepupunya yang kelewat aktif itu. "Hyukkie tumben datang kerumah _hyung_, ada apa?"

"_Eomma_ dan _appa_ sedang ingin berkunjung kesini, sekalian memberikan oleh-oleh untuk keluarga Min _hyung_ kiriman dari Sora _noona_ yang study keluar negeri hehehe~" Eunhyuk menjawab sambil memamerkan gummy smile andalannya. "_Hyung_, kau tau tidak aku bawa apa untukmu?" Eunhyuk langsung mengangkat tas selempang yang tersampir dibahu kirinya.

"Apa? Hyukkie bawa apa untuk _hyung_?" Sungmin berbinar melihat tas selempang hitam-merah milik Eunhyuk. Mungkinkah yang ada dipikirannya itu adalah boneka kelinci kesukaannya? Ya… mungkin saja.

"Ini barang bagus _hyung_, aku yakin kau akan cepat belajar dengan ini. Kau pasti akan suka _hyung_!" dengan gesit Eunhyuk langsung beralih pada tv dan dvd player dikamar Sungmin, tangannya yang lincah memilih-milih barang yang tadi dia bawa –sepertinya itu kaset film.

Sungmin masih memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang berkutat didepan meja televisi-nya. "Hyukkie ingin nonton film apa?" Sungmin merapikan buku-buku yang ada dimeja belajarnya dan duduk disebelah Eunhyuk. "Jangan film bunuh-bunuhan ya Hyukkie, _hyung_ takut kalau nonton film seperti itu~" Sungmin mengendikan bahunya dan agak merengutkan kedua alisnya.

"_Ani hyung_, ini bukan film thriller." Eunhyuk menoleh pada Sungmin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Yang akan kita tonton itu adalah film yang sangat 'menyenangkan' _hyung_, aku yakin _hyung_ akan 'menikmati' film ini. Ah, yang ini saja!" Eunhyuk lalu memasukan salah 1 keping dvd dihadapannya kedalam dvd player.

"Kita akan nonton film apa sih Hyukkie?" Sungmin masih tetap memaksa bertanya pada Eunhyuk.

"Sudah, kau tonton saja _hyung_~" Eunhyuk berjalan menuju pintu kamar Sungmin dan bermaksud menguncinya dari dalam.

KLIK!—pintu kamar Sungmin sukses dikunci oleh Eunhyuk, sekaligus sukses membuat Sungmin semakin bingung. Entah film apa yang mengharuskan Eunhyuk mengunci pintu kamar Sungmin dan… mengecilkan volume tv?

"Tidak mungkin kita menonton film ini dengan suara normal apalagi kencang dirumah _hyung_ yang sedang ramai begini. Lagipula kurasa dengan suara pelan tetap akan membuatmu 'bangun' _hyung_~"

Sungmin kembali dibuat bingung oleh sepupu yang telah duduk disampingnya itu. Sungmin dapat melihat Eunhyuk telah menekan tombol 'PLAY' pada remote dvd digenggamannya.

.

Baru setengah jam menonton film yang dibawa Eunhyuk, Sungmin sudah sangat gelisah. Bagaimana tidak gelisah? Hey! Asal kalian tau, film yang dibawa Eunhyuk adalah blue film semua! Dan yang baru setengah jam lewat beberapa detik ini mereka berdua tonton adalah film bergernre yaoi dengan warn NC-21! Demi apapun diseluruh dunia, umur mereka bahkan belum mencapai 20 tahun…

"H-hyukkie… ini film apa sebenarnya~?" Sungmin bertanya sambil sesekali mengalihkan tatapan matanya dari tv, ia bertanya masih dengan mengganti-ganti gaya duduknya yang terus merasa gelisah. Jujur saja, Sungmin merasa seperti harus menuntaskan 'sesuatu' didalam tubuhnya.

"Ini namanya blue film _hyung_, dvd ini kupinjam dari _namjachingu_-ku." Eunhyuk menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar kaca tv. Si monyet imut ini sepertinya sangat menikmati adegan inti dari film dihadapannya.

"_Aaah~ akuuh hampir sampai~ hh~ hh~"_

"_Bersama hyung~ hah~ hah~"_

"_Agh! Agh! Agh!"_

Sungmin semakin gelisah ditempatnya duduk, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengganti posisinya. Sesungguhnya ia tidak ingin lagi menonton film yang –masih– asik diperhatikan Eunhyuk, tapi entah karena hasratnya atau apa, pandangan matanya pasti akan kembali menuju film tersebut. Meskipun volume suara tv itu pelan, bahkan sangat pelan, hal tersebut tidak mencegahnya merasa eung… terangsang?

"Tch, dasar Hae! Dia sengaja memberiku film ini apa untuk membuatku terus-terusan 'naik' hah? Setiap kali menontonnya selalu seperti ini, pasti hari ini aku tidak akan pulang kerumah dan menginap ditempatnya lagi!"

Dapat didengarnya suara Eunhyuk yang menggerutu menyalahkan _namjachingu_-nya, tapi Sungmin sudah tidak terlalu fokus dengan apa-apa yang ada disampingnya lagi. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah adegan demi adegan dari film dihadapannya. Entah harus sampai berapa lama mereka akan menonton film itu, padahal masih banyak dvd sejenis film tersebut yang bertumpukan ditas selempang milik Eunhyuk.

Apa mereka berdua –atau untuk kasus ini hanya Eunhyuk– berniat menonton semua film-film tersebut hari ini?

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHH!"_

Terdengar teriakan pelan dari 2 orang namja di film tersebut, tanda bahwa adegan ranjang kedua tokoh bergender sama tersebut telah mencapai puncaknya.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

.

.

.

_**NOW**_

Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin sampai pada sudut bangunan diatas atap yang jarang terlihat orang. Setelah dirasanya tempat yang ia pilih aman dari pandangan orang-orang, Kyuhyun langsung menjatuhkan Sungmin dilantai sambil menopangkan tubuh Sungmin dengan lembut.

"Hh~ Kyuhh apa Minnie benar-benar boleh melakukan ini dengan Kyunniehh~? Minnie kan~ _namja_ kotorhh~" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sayunya.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin, Kyuhyun pun langsung mengecup pipi kanan _namja_ manis dihadapannya itu. Ia mengalungkan kedua tangan Sungmin dilehernya.

"Memang Minnie tidak mau melakukannya denganku hm?" kecupan Kyuhyun sampai ditelinga kanan Sungmin, digigitnya pelan telinga lembut milik Sungmin.

"Ahh~ bukan begituhh~" Sungmin merinding merasakan deretan gigi Kyuhyun ditelinganya. "Minnie cuma takut berbuat kotor seperti yang dibenci Kyuhh~ soalnya Minnie terus—agh~ terusan memikirkan melakukan 'itu' dengan Kyunniehh~~ apa tidak apa—agh~ apa-apahh~?" Sungmin semakin susah berbicara karena telinganya terus-menerus digigit dan dikulum oleh Kyuhyun, dapat Sungmin rasakan telinganya telah basah oleh saliva Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tertawa pelan ditelinga Sungmin. "Aku malah merasa bangga karena bisa terus diimpikan oleh _namja_ manis seperti Minnie~" lidah nakal Kyuhyun kembali keluar untuk menerobos telinga Sungmin dan menjalar diseluruh daerah sebelah kanan wajah Sungmin.

"Ahh~ Kyuhh~" Sungmin hanya bisa melenguh tertahan.

"Ck… sungguh aku tidak bercanda Minnie, wajahmu ini membuatku merasa tidak tahan. Apa kau sengaja memasang tampang erotis untuk membuatku terangsang hah?" Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda kagum. Tangannya yang tadi menopang berat badannya kini naik satu menuju kancing kemeja Sungmin yang paling atas.

"Kyu—emmph!" mulut Sungmin seperti diraup paksa oleh kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin dengan nafsu, bibir shape-M Sungmin terasa manis dan pas dengan bentuk bibirnya. Sementara bibir Kyuhyun terus mengulum bibir Sungmin, tangannya tidak berhenti membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Sungmin. Agak susah sebenarnya melakukan 2 kegiatan dalam 1 waktu, tapi akan terasa sangat amat sayang jika salah 1 dari kegiatan ini ada yang dihentikan walaupun hanya sejenak. Mungkin begitulah pemikiran Kyuhyun sekarang.

"Ngh, ngh, ngh~ mmmhh~~" mereka berdua terus berpagutan erat, terus-menerus menggerakan kepala mereka untuk mencari cara agar bisa menikmati cumbuan dari bibir lawan masing-masing.

"Cpk~ cpk~ nghh~~" suara kecupan yang beradu dan lenguhan mereka terdengar agak keras diatap yang sangat sepi itu, tapi hal tersebut tidak melulu menghentikan kegiatan mereka untuk saling mengecup bibir pasangannya.

"Nggaahh~~ Kyuhh~" Sungmin mendorong dada Kyuhyun setelah ia merasa paru-parunya telah kekurangan pasokan udara.

Menyadari Sungmin telah kekurangan oksigen, dengan tidak rela Kyuhyun melepas pagutannya. Namun tidak semudah itu Kyuhyun berhenti menjamah tubuh _sunbae_ dihadapannya. Kyuhyun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Sungmin dan mengecupnya segera setelah melepas sentuhan bibrnya dibibir Sungmin.

"Enggh~" Sungmin mendesah dan menjenjangkan lehernya, memberi akses yang lebih agar Kyuhyun dapat menikmati leher putih mulusnya.

Dikecup, dihisap dan dijilat. Kyuhyun terlihat seperti layaknya vampire yang sudah sangat kehausan darah, ia terus melakukan ketiga hal itu disekitar area leher Sungmin. Perbuatan Kyuhyun tidak sampai menciptakan tanda biru keunguan, ia masih memiliki kewarasan bahwa jam sekolah belum berakhir dan ia masih ada kesadaran untuk tidak membuat Sungmin dibombardir dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan perihal tanda dileher yang telah dibuatnya itu.

Tch, kalau bisa dikatakan… sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang merencanakan sesuatu yang lain. Coba bayangkan, jika memang ia tidak mau membuat tanda dileher Sungmin karena jam sekolah belum selesai, apa ia tidak berpikir bahwa jika mereka benar-benar berniat melakukan 'itu' diatap sekolah akan berakhiran sama juga? Hell, kalian pikir apa yang akan terjadi –khususnya pada Sungmin– jika mereka benar-benar melakukan hal 'itu'? Pasti Sungmin lah yang nantinya harus menahan rasa sakit dibokongnya karena menahan perih sehabis dihantam oleh 'sesuatu', am I right?

Tapi apa benar mereka akan benar-benar melakukan hal 'itu' diatap sekolah hah?

Tentu saja—

TENG! TENG! TENG!

—jawabannya adalah tidak. Dilihat dari seringaian yang masih mengembang dibibir pemuda CHO itu, nampaknya bel pergantian pelajaran yang berbunyi barusan termasuk dalam rencana 'kotornya' pada uri Sungminnie yang masih menutup kedua matanya.

"_Mianhae_ Minnie, sesungguhnya aku masih ingin menikmatimu dan membuat mimpimu jadi terwujud. Tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan pelajaran kembali, kalau bisa aku juga ingin bel itu tidak berbunyi… tapi mau bagaimana lagi." Kyuhyun berucap santai dan menghentikan kegiatannya membuka kancing kemeja Sungmin yang baru terbuka setengah kemeja itu.

Sungmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya secara perlahan, matanya kini menatap _namja_ tampan yang masih menyeringai dihadapannya itu. Mata foxy-nya masih menatap sayu wajah Kyuhyun, bibir berbentuk M-nya terbuka separuh dan agak berkilat –bekas saliva. Dalam kamus hidup Sungmin, ia tidak pernah belajar atau bahkan mencoba untuk menggoda seseorang… tapi demi Tuhan! Wajah sayunya saat ini, dan mungkin sejak saat tadi, benar-benar menggoda iman seorang _namja_ bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Kalau bukan karena rencananya yang lain, saat ini juga ia ingin bisa langsung melahap bulat-bulat seluruh tubuh Sungmin.

'Sabar Kyu Kid~ masih ada tempat yang jauh lebih bagus dan aman dibanding disini, bersabarlah sebentar lagi~' Kyuhyun membatin sambil mengancingkan kembali kemeja Sungmin, sesekali tangannya mengusap dada Sungmin yang masih terbungkus kemeja dan t-shirt yang dikenakan Sungmin.

"Nggh~" Sungmin kembali mendesah hanya dengan sentuhan kecil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil. 'Tubuhmu terlalu sensitif _chagi_… kurasa aku tidak akan sabar untuk segera menyantapmu.' Ia merapikan helaian poni Sungmin yang menjuntai turun dipelipisnya, ditatanya pelan dengan menyingkirkan poni yang agak panjang tersebut kesamping.

"Apa…" Sungmin tiba-tiba berbicara dan kembali membuka matanya, menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun disekitar keningnya. "Minnie harus menuntaskannya… sendiri, Kyunniehh~?"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan polos Sungmin, ia menggeleng pelan. "Asal Minnie mau bersabar sampai pulang nanti… Minnie pasti bisa menuntaskannya denganku. Minnie mau kan menunggu sampai pulang nanti? Minnie mau kan jadi anak baik dan menungguku dikelasmu?" Kyuhyun mengecup permukaan bibir Sungmin yang masih terbuka dengan bertubi-tubi.

Sungmin hanya menerima kecupa-kecupan Kyuhyun tersebut dalam diam, matanya kembali menutup dan ia mengangguk pelan. "_Nde_, Minnie akan bersabar dan menunggu Kyu~ Minnie bisa jadi anak yang baik~"

"Bagus…" Kyuhyun menepuk pelan puncak kepala Sungmin.

"Kyu~" Sungmin kembali berbicara.

"Hm?"

"Apa Minnie masih boleh memimpikan melakukan hal 'itu' dengan Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan belaian pada kepala Sungmin, ia menyeringai. "_Ani_, mulai sekarang Minnie tidak boleh memimpikan melakukan hal 'itu' denganku lagi."

Sungmin menunduk kecewa, tatapan matanya mendadak sendu. 'Ternyata perbuatan Minnie memang sangat kotor ya? Bermimpi melakukan 'itu' memang termasuk perbuatan kotor yang sangat dibenci Kyu?'

CHUP!—Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin yang tertunduk.

"Bagaimana kalau Minnie berhenti melakukan perbuatan 'kotor' seperti itu, bukankah akan lebih baik kalau Minnie melakukannya secara 'bersih' dengan langsung datang padaku setiap Minnie membutuhkan. Untuk apa hanya memimpikannya kalau bisa dilakukan secara nyata, Minnie boleh datang ketempatku… mungkin setiap hari?"

WHAT?! Apakah ia bermaksud menyuruh Sungmin melakukan hal 'itu' dengannya bukan dimimpi, tapi secara nyata dan… setiap hari?

"Apa kalau langsung melakukannya secara langsung artinya Minnie tidak kotor?"

Kena! Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun entah berapa kali hari ini berseringai mesum. _Namja_ imut bersifat polos itu menantikan jawaban Kyuhyun, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap lucu.

"_Ne_, Minnie tidak kotor kalau melakukannya langsung denganku~"

Well, sepertinya rencana yang lebih buruk lagi sedang dipersiapkan pemuda bertampang Angelic namun bersifat Devil ini… salah satunya mungkin adalah,

Menjerumuskan innocent bunny didepannya dengan hal-hal yang yang baru!

.

.

**SIBUM SIDE**

"Mmmhh ~~"

Nampaknya kedua anggota OSIS berstatus ketua dan bendahara ini masih asik meneruskan kegiatan mereka, berciuman.

"Nghh~!" tanpa sadar Kibum mendesah tertahan saat merasa jemari panjang Siwon yang sudah merambat di balik seragam yang ia kenakan, entah kenapa kemeja yang tadi pagi Kibum kenakan dengan rapi mendadak jadi terlihat berantakan dan kusut seperti ini.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya perlahan. "Wajahmu…" mata dengan orbs hitam kelam milik Siwon itu menatap intens pada wajah Kibum. "…sangat indah Bummie~" Siwon mengeratkan rangkulan kedua tangannya pada tubuh mungil Kibum.

Kibum hanya memandang sayu wajah tampan yang memandangnya tanpa berkedip itu, tangannya bertengger dengan indah dikedua pundak sang ketua OSIS.

Melihat wajah manis yang tampak sangat menggoda itu, membuat Siwon kembali menautkan kedua belah bibir mereka. Siwon menyesap lagi rasa manis yang telah dirasakannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Pemuda berlesung pipi itu sedikit membuka mulut dan sedikit menyapukan lidah hangatnya untuk sekedar meminta Kibum membuka mulutnya. Siwon kembali tergoda untuk menjelajahi gua hangat milik Kibum yang ternyata memiliki rasa sangat memabukan itu.

Kibum melenguh menerima sapuan lembut dari Siwon, lidah Siwon langsung melesat kedalam begitu ia mendapatkan akses dari si empunya. Lidah Siwon berpendar mencari lawan main untuk sekedar menautkan benda tak bertulang miliknya dengan benda tak bertulang lain milik Kibum-nya.

Ooh, bagus sekali… bahkan kini ia sudah menganggap Kim Kibum sebagai miliknya.

"Ngghh~~" Kibum terus mengeluarkan desahan, tubuhnya semakin terasa memanas. "Won—ahh~ Siwonniehh~~"

Mendengar Kibum memangilnya dengan sebutan yang manis, semakin membuat Siwon meningkatkan intenitas lumatan bibirnya. Siwon terus menghisap penuh kedua bibir Kibum dengan bibir tebalnya, bahkan Siwon tak membiarkan saliva mereka yang tercampur itu keluar dari bibir mungil _hoobae_ didekapannya. Lidahnya sesekali melesat keluar untuk menjilat saliva yang mengalir dari sudut bibir Kibum, membuat Kibum semakin merasa panas.

"Cpk, cpk~ nghh~ emmph~"

"Ahhhh~ ngh, ngh, ngh~~ mmmhh~…"

Kibum mulai terlihat sesak kembali, menerima 2 kali terjangan dalam 1 waktu membuatnya tidak dapat bernapas dengan baik. Kedua tangannya merembet turun dan meremas kuat kemeja pada bagian dada Siwon, memaksa agar pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu sadar bahwa dirinya membutuhkan kandungan yang bernama oksigen untuk tubuhnya itu sekarang juga. Siwon lagi-lagi harus rela melepas tautan yang semakin terasa manis dibibirnya tersebut.

"Hahh~~ Wonniehh…" Kibum tampak menghela dan menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk mengisi kekosongan paru-parunya. Sama halnya dengan Siwon, namun pemuda bertinggi lebih dari 180 cm itu hanya tersenyum sembari menatap lembut bibir Kibum yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Tidak sadarkah Kibum telah membuang sifat kakunya dihadapan Siwon. Meskipun Siwon memang orang yang disukainya, tapi Kibum tau… Siwon menyukai Sungmin. Yah, memang nyatanya Kibum mengetahui fakta itu. Hei, Kibum yang menyukai Siwon sejak pertama bergabung dengan OSIS, tanpa sepengetahuannya telah menjadi pengamat dari seorang bermarga CHOI itu. Kibum tau apa arti pandangan lembut Siwon pada Sungmin, Kibum paham apa arti perhatian Siwon pada Sungmin, yang tidak Kibum mengerti adalah… kenapa Siwon mendadak menciumnya? Mengatakan dirinya 'indah' dan terus-terusan membuatnya melayang selama beberapa menit ini?

Apa hanya untuk pelampiasan saja?

NYUT~

Sekejap Kibum dilingkupi rasa bimbang… dan rasa sakit.

Benar juga, dipikirkan bagaimana pun memang tidak mungkin. Seorang Choi Siwon dengan pengaruh sangat besar dilingkungan sekolah, memiliki derajat dan kekayaan yang tak sebanding dengannya –meski keluarga Kyuhyun yang merupakan adik kandungnya juga kaya dan berpengaruh, sekarang Kibum dan eomma-nya sudah tidak ada hak lagi dengan semua yang menyangkut keluarga CHO–, terlebih Siwon telah lama memendam rasa pada _sunbae _seimut Lee Sungmin. Rasanya tidak mungkin seorang Choi Siwon yang seperti itu tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya kalau bukan karena pelampiasan semata. Kibum bisa langsung menyimpulkan kalau sesungguhnya Lee Sungmin hanya menganggap Siwon sebagai sahabat saja, makanya…

Tes!

Setetes liquid mengalir dengan mulus dipipi kiri Kibum yang tak kalah mulusnya itu. Titikan air mata Kibum dapat dirasa Siwon yang masih mendekapnya, melihat Kibum yang menunduk sedari tadi saja sudah membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Apalagi mengetahui kalau namja manis didepannya telah menangis…

"Ki-kibummie… _waeyo_? Kau kena—"

TENG! TENG! TENG!

Pertanyaan Siwon terputus begitu bel tanda berakhirnya jam pelajaran kelima itu berbunyi. Mendengar bunyi bel yang nyaring tersebut sontak membuat Kibum terkaget dan langsung menyentakan pelukan Siwon dipinggangnya, sentakan tiba-tiba Kibum nyaris membuat Siwon terjatuh.

Kibum langsung membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon dan membereskan seragamnya yang agak berantakan akibat 'ulah' Siwon beberapa menit yang lalu, ia meraih kacamata frame tebalnya dari saku kemeja dan memakainya lagi. Kembali ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang kini menjuntai disekitar poni, setelah dirasanya telah rapi ia langsung melangkah menuju pintu UKS.

"Maaf ketua, aku harus masuk kelas sekarang. Yang tadi… aku mohon lupakan saja, aku tau ketua pun juga tidak sengaja bukan?" Kibum memutar kenop pintunya, ia berbicara tanpa memandang Siwon sama sekali.

CEKLEK~

"Aku tau kalau ketua sebenarnya menyukai Lee Sungmin _ssi_…" Kibum mengakhiri perkataannya masih tanpa menghadap Siwon.

BLAM!

Pintu berwarna putih itu tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan seorang _namja_ tampan yang mendadak terdiam mendengar perkataan Kibum barusan. Ia menggenggam erat dada sebelah kirinya, dirasakannya degupan jantung yang berdetak tak berirama.

'Aku… sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' hatinya membatin penuh tanya.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**...  
**

Demi apapun ini ceritanya melenceng jauh dari rencana awal ==" padahal udah jadi sampe chapter 4 dan tamat di chapter 5, tapi sekarang aku gak tau ini bakal jadi berapa chapter… kayaknya aku mesti ngumpulin ingatan2ku tentang fanfict ini, masa dari 4200-an kata setelah kutulis ulang tinggal 4000-an ~3~ Mungkin sekarang aku emang mesti begadang ya buat lanjutin dengan cerita ngulang lagi ya -_-;a

Dan…

Jiaaahhh~~~ NC-nya aku cut sampe situ aja yaaaa, malah belum dilakuin sama sekali~ kekeke aku emang sengaja gak bikin adegan 'ranjang' di 2 atau 3 chapter awal~ maap ya, emang udah begitu prosedur(?) awal ceritanya XD XD mohon jangan banting saya, cukup lempar duit gope'an *plakk!*

Daripada banyak bacot mending aku menyingkir dulu dari Author's note ini~~~ #menghilang

So… mind to R&R this fanfiction?

Annyeong chingudeul ^0^/ ditunggu respon, saran dan kritiknya~~


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : "DREAM TO EAT YOU UP"**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin X Cho Kyuhyun as MAIN CAST; ****Choi Siwon X Kim Kibum; ****Etc…**

**Genre : General, Romance, Hurt, etc… - tentukan sendiri genre-nya XD**

**Rating : T+**

**Disclaimer : Casts belongs to GOD, theirselves, and their family! But the story absolutely MINE!**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : OOC, Many TYPO(s), Cerita makin ngawur, de-el-el~~**

**...**

Akhirnya setelah hampir setengah tahun ini epep saya anggurin, terbit juga ya chapter tiganya~~~ saya takut jadi makin aneh dan sinetron banget T^T

Saya ikhlas kalo ada yang kehilangan mood dan feel'nya sama fanfic ini, karena waktu setengah tahun emang teramat lama *amat aja gak lama #plakk!*

Oh iya, saya memutuskan untuk fokus dua couple aja, yang lain sebagai slight.. gak apa kan? Hehehe xDD

Ya sudah tanpa banyak bacot, silakan dibaca ^^

**...**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

_Kibum langsung membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Siwon dan membereskan seragamnya yang agak berantakan akibat 'ulah' Siwon beberapa menit yang lalu, ia meraih kacamata frame tebalnya dari saku kemeja dan memakainya lagi. Kembali ia merapikan tatanan rambutnya yang kini menjuntai disekitar poni, setelah dirasanya telah rapi ia langsung melangkah menuju pintu UKS._

"_Maaf ketua, aku harus masuk kelas sekarang. Yang tadi… aku mohon lupakan saja, aku tau ketua pun juga tidak sengaja bukan?" Kibum memutar kenop pintunya, ia berbicara tanpa memandang Siwon sama sekali._

_CEKLEK~_

"_Aku tau kalau ketua sebenarnya menyukai Lee Sungmin ssi…" Kibum mengakhiri perkataannya masih tanpa menghadap Siwon._

_BLAM!_

_Pintu berwarna putih itu tertutup sempurna, meninggalkan seorang namja tampan yang mendadak terdiam mendengar perkataan Kibum barusan. Ia menggenggam erat dada sebelah kirinya, dirasakannya degupan jantung yang berdetak tak berirama._

'_Aku… sebenarnya ada apa denganku?' hatinya membatin penuh tanya._

.

.

**Don't copy without permission ^^**

ooOOooOOooOOoo

**HAPPY READING**

OoooOOooOOooOO

**CHAPTER 3**

Aneh dan gelisah. Mungkin itulah yang sedang dirasakan namja imut berkedok Lee Sungmin itu, entah sejak kapan perasaan aneh dan gelisah terus-terusan melingkupi sekujur tubuhnya. Pandangannya tidak fokus pada pelajaran yang sedang berlangsung saat itu, pelajaran Sejarah yang diajarkan Jung _seonsaengnim_ didepan kelas seperti sebuah siluet tanpa suara bagi Sungmin. Perlahan ia menyentuh belahan bawah bibirnya.

"Basah.." ucapnya pelan. 'Jadi yang namanya ciuman itu selalu terasa basah ya? Apa tadi itu Kyunnie benar-benar menciumku?' lanjutnya dalam hati.

Masih membekas diingatan Sungmin apa yang terjadi kira-kira satu setengah jam yang lalu diatap, sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan akan terjadi jika bukan didalam mimpi. Seorang Cho Kyuhyun mencumbunya! Rasanya Sungmin masih belum percaya itu adalah hal yang nyata, sebagian pikirannya menganggap hal tersebut hanyalah sebagian dari fantasinya mengenai Kyuhyun. Mimpi. Ya.. hanya mimpi belaka.

'Aaaaaahhh! Minnie pusing memikirkannya! Minnie benar-benar bingung tadi itu sungguhan atau bukan?' Sungmin menggeleng cepat, mulutnya menggumamkan kata seperti "_ani_, _ani_, _ani_" secara terus menerus.

Salahkanlah si evil tampan itu yang seenaknya meninggalkan Sungmin diatap waktu itu, saat Sungmin masih berada diambang pikiran dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung melenggang masuk kembali kedalam sekolah. Jadilah Sungmin merasa seperti ia sedang berada dimimpi, begitu ia menetralkan deru nafasnya dan membuka mata…tak didapatinya seorangpun disana. Seperti mimpi belaka kan?

'Oh, apa Minnie harus memberitahu Wonnie mengenai hal itu?' seakan lampu pijar menyala diatas kepalanya, Sungmin mendongak dengan senyum yang lebar. Terdengar jentikan pelan ditangan kanannya. "Won—" baru saja ia ingin menoleh pada Siwon yang memang duduk disebelahnya, namun…

Kosong.

"Eh? Wonnie belum kembali dari ruang OSIS? Apa pekerjaan OSIS sedang ada banyak?" matanya mengerjap bingung sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk-ngangguk paham, "Aah Minnie lupa, sebentar lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival tahunan. Pantas saja Wonnie sering keruangan OSIS, ya ya ya benar~"

"Lee Sungmin _ssi_? Ada apa dengan bangku disebelahmu?"

Glek~

Sungmin menelan salivanya dengan takut, ia tahu itu suara siapa.. dengan segenap kekuatan ia pun menoleh kedepan, "A-ah, a-_anieyo_ _seonsaengnim_.. tidak ada apa-apa, hehehe~" senyumya memang terbuka lebar, tapi dadanya berdegup takut melihat tampang Jung _seonsaengnim_ sekarang. Jung _seonsaengnim_ memang bukan tipikal guru galak, tapi cara guru itu menghukum siswa yang tidak memperhatikannya yaitu…

"Baiklah, kurasa mengerjakan soal esai 25 nomor cukup untukmu Sungmin _ssi_."

Dengan tersenyum ramah Jung _seonsaengnim_ kembali menghadap kearah papan tulis dan melanjutkan bahan ajarnya.

Kali ini Sungmin hanya bisa meringis dan merutuk dirinya habis-habisan.

'_Pabboya_, Lee Sungmin!'

.

.

**_SKIP TIME_**

***PULANG SEKOLAH***

"Apa Wonnie benar masih ada diruang OSIS? Aneh sekali Wonnie sampai melewatkan tiga mata pelajaran, seingat Minnie ia tidak pernah bolos sebanyak itu. Pasti tugas OSIS benar-benar menguras waktunya ya?" Sungmin sibuk bergumam sendiri, langkahnya kian mendekat pada ruangan berlabel 'RUANG OSIS' tersebut.

Eung? Tunggu! Apa tadi aku mengetik kata PULANG SEKOLAH? Tidak salah kan?

Kalau menurut jadwal sekolah ini memang sudah waktunya pelajaran berakhir, tapi kenapa Sungmin malah dengan santainya berjalan menuju ruang OSIS? Rasa-rasanya ia melupakan janji penting…entah apa itu..

_Well _yaaa, biarkan saja kelinci polos plus pelupa ini bertindak sesuka hatinya, toh pada akhirnya nanti akan ada yang memegang konsekuensinya. _Just wait for it_~

Tok tok tok!

Ceklek~

"Wonnie!"

Sungmin berjingit senang setelah didapatinya _namja_ tampan bertag-name Choi Siwon itu ada dihadapannya, terlihat tumpukan map dan berelembar-lembar kertas berada dimejanya.

"Wonnie?" dipanggilnya sekali lagi namja tampan tersebut setelah panggilan pertama tak mendapat sahutan sama sekali.

Hening..

Sekali lagi panggilan Sungmin hanya berbuah kebisuan. Tumben-tumbenan Siwon tidak terkaget mendengar lengkingan suara Sungmin yang terkadang suka tiba-tiba itu, disana terlihat Siwon yang masih terfokus dengan lembaran-entah-apa ditangannya. Tangan kanannya yang menggenggam bolpoin hitam dengan lincah terus bergerak dikertas itu, menggoreskan kalimat-kalimat yang tentu berhubungan dengan OSIS.

Jengah karena terus dicueki, Sungmin pun mengambil napas perlahan dan.. "_YA_, SIWONNIE!" memanggil dengan menaikan beberapa oktaf suaranya. Beruntung sekarang sudah jam pulang, jadi keadaan diluar ruangan itu tentulah sudah sepi.

Siwon terlonjak dari kegiatannya, tangannya berhenti bergerak dan matanya melotot kaget. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya, "Ooh, Minnie-_ah_.. rupanya kau? Apa apa?" sahutnya pelan, jangan lupakan senyum segaris yang dikeluarkannya.

Sungmin mengerjap bingung, reaksi Siwon agak aneh sekarang. Biasanya ia pasti langsung membentak –walaupun tidak serius– dan mengomeli Sungmin dengan berkata: "suaramu bisa membuat gendang telingaku pensiun dari pekerjaannya!".. tapi sekarang reaksi Siwon hanya berupa pertanyaan singkat dan terkesan, eng…lesu?

Sadar dari rasa herannya Sungmin pun berjalan mendekati meja Siwon, "Kenapa kau tidak kembali kekelas sampai tiga mata pelajaran lamanya, Wonnie?"

"Aah, tugasku bertambah Minnie. Entah kenapa aku ingin menyelesaikan tugasku secepatnya, ada apa mencariku?" kembali tersenyum Siwon menanggapi pertanyaan Sungmin, Siwon pun melanjutkan guratan pena yang ia pegang pada lembaran-yang-masih-entah-apa tersebut.

Sungmin menimbang-nimbang sebentar, "Eung…itu, eung…sebenarnya Minnie ingin cerita sesuatu.." Sungmin menunduk pelan dan menyembunyikan rona-rona yang menjalar disekujur wajahnya saat ini, rasanya Sungmin sungguh ingin menenggelamkan dirinya di sungai Han.. ini memalukan!

Siwon kembali menghentikan gerakan penanya dan beralih menatap wajah menunduk Sungmin didepannya, menggeleng pelan.. ia pun menumpukan tumpukan lembaran tersebut disalah satu map dan memasukkan map itu kedalam laci atas meja, setelah menguncinya Siwon langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sungmin.

Puk!

"_Waeyo_? Tumben sekali kau gugup begitu Minnie, ada apa? Kau ingin cerita sesuatu?" Siwon menepuk kedua pundak Sungmin dan menyamakan tingginya dengan Sungmin, dalam pandangannya terlihat Sungmin yang seperti menahan untuk mengucapkan sesuatu.

"…itu Wonnie, sebenarnya aku ingin cerita…eung tentang, eung…" masih gumaman tidak jelas yang dikeluarkan Sungmin, belum lagi posisi kepalanya yang menunduk membuat suaranya kian teredam.

Jengah melihat Sungmin, Siwon pun langsung menarik kedua pipi Sungmin keatas. Tatapan mereka berdua pun bertemu, membuat kedua bola mata mereka menjadi saling berhadapan. Entah kenapa Siwon merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang berbeda saat ini, rasanya menatap wajah Sungmin tidak membuat hatinya berdebar kencang.. berbeda saat—

Ceklek~

Mendengar suara pintu bergerak, secara refleks Sungmin serta Siwon pun menoleh pada asal suara. Sayangnya tautan tangan Siwon pada kedua belah pipi Sungmin belum terlepas, dilihat dari sisi manapun Siwon dan Sungmin sekilas seperti orang yang ingin berciuman. Apalagi jika dilihat dari posisi..

"A-aah, _mianhae_.. j-jeo-_jeongmal mianhamnida_ ketua, Lee Sungmin _ssi_.. aku tidak tahu disini ada kalian berdua, aku hanya ingin mengambil map-ku yang tertinggal.. sekali lagi maaf telah mengganggu kegiatan kalian berdua, permisi.."

Blam!

Kim Kibum pun menutup kembali pintu ruang OSIS itu. Tepat, bendahara OSIS bernama Kibum lah yang tadi membuka pintu..

Selepas Kibum menutup pintu, terlihatlah raut wajah bingung dari Sungmin. Ia mengerjap pelan hingga akhirnya bergumam, "Perasaan Minnie saja atau memang mata _namja_ tadi sedikit berair, tapi kok dia tahu nama Minnie ya? Won—"

"SHIT!"

Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, Siwon langsung melepas genggaman tangannya pada kedua pipi Sungmin dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan OSIS. Mata Sungmin menangkap raut wajah Siwon barusan tampak gusar dan panik…bersalah mungkin kata yang tepat.

BLAM!

Rasanya seperti sepersekian detik saja sampai pintu OSIS kembali ditutup, kali ini dengan kasar dan kencang.

Sungmin memandang kepergian Siwon setelah umpatan yang jarang ia dengar dari bibir Siwon. Seingat Sungmin, Siwon adalah orang yang menjaga tata perkataannya. Rasanya aneh sekali mendengar Siwon si Buku Alkitab Berjalan mengumpat kata kasar.

"Apa Wonnie mengejar _namja_ tadi? Kalau tidak salah _namja_ itu namanya Kim Kibum, si bendahara OSIS kan?"

Kembali Sungmin merengut imut dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Ck sudahlah, lebih baik Minnie pulang sekarang sebelum semakin sore~" Sungmin mengindikan kedua bahunya masih dengan bibirnya yang maju, "Eung, sepertinya Minnie melupakan sesuatu.. tapi apa ya? _Aish_, Minnie malah tambah pusing~~"

.

.

**KYUMIN SIDE**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku disepanjang lorong lantai satu ini, jujur saja, sejak tadi kepalaku sudah mumet. Rasanya seperti ada yang mengganjal, tapi aku tidak tahu apa itu. Selama perjalanan kepalaku terus kupaksa bekerja, mengingat sesuatu yang sungguh aku lupakan. Ayolah Lee Sungmin, berpikir lebih keras, berpikir lebih keras, berpikir le—

"_Asal Minnie mau bersabar sampai pulang nanti… Minnie pasti bisa menuntaskannya denganku. Minnie mau kan menunggu sampai pulang nanti? Minnie mau kan jadi anak baik dan menungguku dikelasmu?"_

Sekejap kedua bola mata Sungmin terbuka lebar, mulutnya membentuk bulatan penuh.

"_OMO_! Kenapa Minnie bisa lupa sama hal itu? _Eottohkaeyo_? Aduh, apa Minnie harus kembali kekelas Minnie dilantai dua atau—"

GREB!

"Atau aku harus memberimu hukuman, _nae_ Minnie~?"

Aku tersentak kaget saat sepasang lengan melingkar dengan nyaman dipinggangku, belum lagi suara bass yang mengalun lembut ditelinga kananku..

Cup!

Jangan lupakan kecupan kecil dicuping telingaku.

Deg deg deg~

"K-kyunnie.." dapat kurasakan debaran jantungku yang memompa menggila, berdegup kencang tak tentu. Aku berani bertaruh suara jantungku bisa didengar oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar minta dihukum, hem?" masih mempertahankan posisinya, Kyuhyun malah mengeratkan kungkungan kedua lengannya dipinggangku. Rasanya seperti dipeluk posesif..

"Eeh? Jangan, t-tolong jangan hukum Minnie~ _mianhae_ Minnie lupa sama janji Minnie, _jeongmal mianhae_ Kyunnie~ jangan benci Minnie, Kyun…hiks~" seluruh tubuhku bergetar, dapat kurasa kedua mataku agak buram karena air mata. Dalam benakku, aku berpikir Kyuhyun akan membenci serta menjauhiku karena aku telah ingkar janji.

Terdengar nada suara tawa yang tertahan dari belakangku, eh? Tertawa?

"Hahaha aku tidak akan membencimu Minnie, sekaipun aku marah padamu aku yakin aku tidak akan bisa membencimu _chagiya_~ lagipula hukumanku itu…"

Dapat kurasakan tangan Kyuhyun kini menjalar keatas tubuhku dan berhenti tepat didada kananku.

"Aaaahh~~~"

Tiba-tiba ia mencubit _nipple_-ku dari luar, menimbulkan efek sengatan listrik yang tidak kentara. Desahan halus serta merta keluar dari kedua belah bibirku, sungguh aku bersyukur saat ini lorong bawah benar-benar telah sepi dari siapapun.

"…lagipula hukumanku ini justru akan membuatmu senang, Sungminnie _chagiya_~~" Kyuhyun meniupkan hembusan napasnya disekitar telingaku, geli rasanya.

"K-kyuuh~ geliiihh~~" kutolehkan kepalaku menjauhinya, tapi dalam sekejap ia langsung melepas kungkungan lengannya dan membalik tubuhku menghadapnya.

DEG!

Dari jarak sedekat ini rupa Kyuhyun benar-benar kelihatan tampan. _Ani_, dia memang tampan dilihat dari sisi manapun.. tapi yang ini jauh lebih tampan. Belum lagi tatapan matanya yang seakan menelanjangiku, tubuhku seperti mati rasa hanya karena tatapannya itu.

"_Wae_? Apa aku begitu tampan sampai kau terdiam begitu?" senyumnya tampak menawan saat ini.

Aku mengangguk refleks. Aku menggigit bibir bawahku kuat-kuat, dalam benakku masih terbayang kejadian diatap saat itu.

"Sudah kubilang jangan menggigit bibirmu, Minnie~" ia mengarahkan pandangan matanya pada bibirku, sedikit demi sedikit ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku.

CHUP~

Ciuman singkat Kyuhyun dibibir bawah pun kudapatkan, eeung…tidak, ini bukan ciuman singkat. Ciumannya memang berhenti, tapi hanya berhenti dibibir.. dengan seenaknya ia memindahkan ciumannya itu pada pucuk hidungku.

"Aah~"

Belum lagi lidahnya meninggalkan jejak saliva disana.

"Hem.. kau benar-benar manis Minnie, kulit wajahmu terasa seperti permen kapas.. lembut dan manis. Boleh aku memakanmu sekarang juga?" seringai kecil tampak terlihat dibibir Kyuhyun.

Aku berjengit kaget, 'Makan? Kyunnie mau memakan Minnie? Bagaimana caranya?' tanyaku dalam hati.

"Memakan Minnie? Bag—eeemmph!"

**SUNGMIN POV END**

"Memakan Minnie? Bag—eeemmph!"

Untuk kedua kalinya omongan Sungmin harus terpotong, kalau tadi pertama dengan Siwon kali ini dengan Kyuhyun. Kedua mata Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjap penuh tanda tanya, sementara kedua belah bibir ber_shape_-M miliknya kini telah dilumat halus oleh Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih dalam keadaan kaget, tak satupun gerakan dilakukannya kecuali mengerjap.

Kyuhyun pun melepas sapuan halus bibir tebalnya pada bibir Sungmin, jaraknya hanya ia jauhkan sekitar satu setengah senti dari depan wajah Sungmin. Mereka berdua dapat merasakan deru napas teratur satu sama lain, kedua bola mata mereka bahkan masih saling menatap seolah enggan untuk beralih. Sekali lagi lengkungan senyum Kyuhyun lakukan.

"Kau tahu Minnie? Rasanya bibirmu itu seperti candu tersendiri untukku." Ucap Kyuhyun perlahan, napasnya menyentuh lembut kedua pipi chubby Sungmin.

Sekejap Sungmin terdiam,

"Minnie juga, malah candu Kyunnie lebih besar untuk Minnie. Hanya melihat Kyunnie dari jauh saja pikiran Minnie suka melayang, dan pasti akhirnya selalu Minnie yang memimpikan Kyunnie~ Minnie tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi Kyunnie selalu hadir dimimpi Minnie dan melakukan hal…eng, melakukan hal i-'itu' sama Minnie.. _mianhae_ Kyuh~" Sungmin menunduk sedih setelah berkata panjang-lebar, saat menundukkan kepalanya bibir Kyuhyun menabrak pelan kening Sungmin.

"-chup- Sudah kubilang aku tidak marah padamu, sayang.." Kyuhyun mengecup pelan kening itu lalu menarik dagu Sungmin keatas, menatapnya.

'Oh God! Wajahnya manis sekali, tatapan sayunya benar-benar menggairahkan! Bersabarlah Cho Kyuhyun, jangan terburu-buru.. kau harus membuatnya tenang terlebih dahulu, baru membuatnya jatuh ketanganmu!' dalam hati Kyuhyun berdebat, apakah langsung menarik Sungmin menuju 'permainan inti' atau membuat ini menjadi sedikit lebih lamban namun aman…slow but sure.

"_Gomawo_ Kyunnie~" Sungmin menahan air matanya, ia tidak mau menangis dua kali dihadapan Kyuhyun. "Ini.. pasti bagian mimpi Minnie kan? Rasanya tidak mungkin Kyunnie sekarang memeluk makhluk kotor macam Minnie."

"Sudah kubilang kau itu tidak kotor Minnie, bukankah sudah kukatakan cara supaya kau itu 'bersih' hem?" Kyuhyun masih menyunggingkan senyum pada Sungmin, 'Makhluk imut ini sungguh sangat polos, entah darimana kepolosan ini berasal tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya…' batin Kyuhyun.

Sungmin mengangguk lucu, pipinya kian memerah. "Minnie tidak boleh memimpikan hal 'itu' dengan Kyunnie, tapi harus mendatangi Kyunnie dan melakukannya secara langsung kan?" senyumnya saat ini menampakkan kedua baris gigi kelinci yang membuatnya kian menggemaskan.

Dengan tidak sabar Kyuhyun langsung menubrukkan Sungmin pada tembok disampingnya, kedua tangannya bergerak seolah memenjarakan Sungmin.

"Entah aku yang bodoh atau apa, kenapa bisa aku tidak menyadari ada _namja_ semanis kau sejak awal _chagi_~" Kyuhyun menggesekan kedua hidung mereka dan…

"Eeeeemmph~~ nnhh~ nnggh!"

…menciumnya dengan cepat.

"Eemmmhh… Eummmmhh…"

Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya saat berciuman, ia menghembuskan sedikit angin melalui mulutnya kemulut Sungmin. Terdengar lenguhan tertahan dari bibir Sungmin, dan pejaman mata Sungmin menunjukkan betapa ia menikmati ciuman Kyuhyun saat ini. Terasa sangat lembut kalau kau mau tahu…

"Uuuhhn~~"

Kyuhyun mengulum bibir Sungmin pelan, menikmati bibir Sungmin bagaikan menikmati permen kapas yang manis. Tidak lama, lidah Kyuhyun langsung melesak masuk kedalam mulut Sungmin. Benda tak bertulang itu bermain dan menari indah di langit-langit rongga mulut Sungmin. Kyuhyun kembali menghisap bibir Sungmin penuh nafsu, setelah itu ia juga menggigit pelan bibir Sungmin dan menimbulkan sengatan bergejolak pada seluruh tubuh Sungmin.

Meski belum puas Kyuhyun menyudahi ciuman lembut penuh nafsunya. Dapat dilihat Sungmin yang berjengit kaget saat menyadari bibir tebal Kyuhyun menghilang dari bibirnya, Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka. Saliva mereka berdua bercampur dengan rata disekitar mulut Sungmin, sekarang Sungmin terlihat sangat menggoda dan bibirnya tampak mengkilap dengan jejak-jejak saliva tersebut.

"_Aish_! Kau benar-benar membuatku kecanduan Minnie~" Kyuhyun merutuk sambil mendekap dan mengangkat Sungmin _ala bridal style_, Sungmin berjingkat kaget setengah mati.

"Kyunnie~ t-turunkan Minnie, kenapa menggendong Minnie~?" Sungmin langsung melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun, napasnya semakin memburu saat ia berpapasan langsung dengan leher jenjang Kyuhyun.

"_Chagi_.. kau mau menginap dirumahku malam ini?"

Sungmin langsung mendongak dan melihat _obsidian_ yang menatapnya intents, tak bisa dipungkiri…sekarang jantung Sungmin berdetak seribu kali lebih cepat!

Menginap?

Menginap dirumah Kyuhyun?

Menginap dirumah Kyuhyun yang ia sukai?

Mimpi juga tidak apa, tawaran ini benar-benar menggiurkan untuk seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Kalau Kyunnie bisa meminta izin pada _eomma_, Minnie tidak keberatan.."

Dan akhirnya sang iblis pun tersenyum penuh kemenangan~~

.

.

**SIBUM SIDE**

**KIBUM POV**

Aah.. sudah bel pulang rupanya, aku tidak sadar sudah mengikuti jam pelajaran sampai akhir. Sungguh, pikiranku sedang tidak terlalu bagus untuk mengikuti mata pelajaran sedari tadi. Sejak kejadian diruang UKS pikiranku melayang jauh, tubuhku memang disini tapi rasanya seperti bukan disini. Tch, kenapa aku berubah jadi melankolis? Seingatku aku bukan _namja_ yang mudah menangis, bahkan saat _eomma_ dan _appa_ memutuskan untuk bercerai pun aku tidak menangis.. sedih memang, tapi aku tidak mau menambah masalah dengan cara menangis saat itu.

Tapi sekarang?

_Liquid_ dimataku dengan mudahnya meluncur keluar, dasar Kim Kibum _namja_ aneh. Pantas saja temanmu satu-satunya cuma Changmin saja, haaah aku jadi merindukan si _Monster Food_ itu. Gara-gara dia aku jadi seorang diri saat ini, hahaha benar-benar aneh.. aku malah menyalahkan Changmin.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kasar, "Ah sudahlah, aku bisa tambah aneh kalau seperti ini." aku pun memasukkan buku pelajaran yang tadi kusimpan dilaci mejaku, sedetik kemudian aku menyerngit. "_Aish_, kenapa map sekertaris lupa kubawa!"

Kukancing kembali tasku dan kusampirkan kepunggung, niatku aku ingin menyelesaikan tugas sekertaris hari ini juga. Sial sekali aku sampai lupa membawanya, berarti aku harus kembali keruang OSIS? Haah.. ya kelihatannya begitu.

Tap.

Langkahku terhenti. Tunggu, bagaimana kalau nanti disana ada 'dia'? Apa yang harus kulakukan kalau bertemu dengannya, setelah apa yang terjadi di UKS?

Kembali aku menggelengkan kepala, "Ck, biarlah.. mau bertemu atau tidak itu urusan nanti, pikirkan saat itu saja." Kataku sambil melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang OSIS, sebenarnya jantungku sungguh berdegup tidak menentu tapi aku berusaha menahannya.

"Waktu jam pelajaran ketujuh aku bertemu Siwon _oppa_, entah kenapa dia berada dilantai dua bagian barat padahal area kelas tiga kan dibagian timur~"

"_Jinjja_? Apa yang dia lakukan disini? Apa _oppa_ ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Jangan besar kepala, Tiff, mana mungkin ia ingin menemuimu! Kau itu sudah ditolak berkali-kali dengannya hahaha~"

"_Ya_, Im Yoona! Tutup mulutmu atau kulempar sepatu hak sepuluh senti milikku kemulutmu itu!"

Kuhiraukan hiruk pikuk kedua gadis paling cerewet dikelasku tersebut, kupingku memang mencoba menulikan tapi setiap kalimat mereka dengan lancar melewati indera pendengaranku. Satu yang kutangkap, Choi Siwon menolak _yeoja_ paling cantik seangkatan kelas dua.

Ya, Hwang Miyoung atau Stephani Hwang adalah _yeoja_ paling cantik diangkatanku, semua anak lebih sering memanggilnya Tiffany. _Yeoja_ itu memiliki darah campuran, ayahnya orang Amerika dan ibunya orang Korea, jadilah ia memiliki postur tubuh serta wajah yang diidam-idamkan seluruh _yeoja_.

Tapi…Choi Siwon menolak gadis secantik ini?

Aku tersenyum samar.

"Cintanya pada Lee Sungmin benar-benar sudah sebesar itu."

Memandang miris pada jalanan didepanku, akupun melanjutkan langkah menuju ruang OSIS.

.

.

**RUANG OSIS**

Kuperhatikan pintu kayu didepanku ini, aku tahu mau kupandangi sampai kapanpun pintu ini tidak akan terbuka dengan sendirinya. Lagi-lagi kau berbuat hal yang aneh Kim Kibum, dasar..

"Baiklah, aku hanya ingin mengambil map Changminnie.. jangan membuatnya menjadi rumit, Kim." Aku mengangguk pelan. Kuraih kenop pintu dihadapanku ini, dadaku berdegup kian cepat, 'Kau bisa, Kibum!' semangatku dalam hati.

Ceklek~

"Permisi, ak—"

DEGG!

Mataku membulat maksimal, apa yang kulihat dihadapanku membuat aliran napasku menjadi tertahan. Rasanya seluruh jalur nadiku tersumbat dan semua sendiku seolah lumpuh seketika, apa aku berlebihan? Sungguh, memang itu yang kini kurasakan. Bibirku seperti kelu untuk berucap…

Choi Siwon dan Lee Sungmin sedang –atau hampir– berciuman. Itulah yang kutangkap dari indera penglihatanku.

Tes~

Deg!

Buru-buru kuhapus air mataku yang jatuh dengan entengnya. Kuusap kasar mataku, tak perduli jika mataku akan memerah nantinya.

"A-aah, _mianhae_.." aku langsung membungkuk cepat begitu kedua orang tersebut menemukan diriku didepan pintu masuk.

DEG!

"J-jeo-_jeongmal mianhamnida_ ketua, Lee Sungmin _ssi_.. aku tidak tahu disini ada kalian berdua, aku hanya ingin mengambil map-ku yang tertinggal.." berkali-kali kubungkukkan badanku pada mereka.

DEG!

"Sekali lagi maaf telah mengganggu kegiatan kalian berdua," aku menahan sekuat tenaga air mataku, jangan sampai aku memandang mereka. Kalau tidak air mataku akan…

DEG!

"Permisi.." dengan cepat aku langsung mengalihkan wajahku dan berjalan keluar, segera kututup pintu kayu itu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajah mereka sekarang, aku benar-benar tidak ingin mereka melihatku yang sedang menangis.

Blam!

"Hiks, hiks, hiks! Eng.. huks, huks, huks!" tangisanku berubah menjadi isakan, aku harus segera pergi dari sini kalau tidak suaraku akan terdengar oleh mereka.

Aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga, kemana saja kaki ini akan membawaku. Asal bukan disini…

.

.

**SIWON POV**

Sial! Kemana kau, Kim Kibum!

"Hhh~ hhh~" kubungkukkan badanku, berlari hampir tiga perempat jam benar-benar menguras tenagaku.

Seluruh areal kelas satu sudah kucari, areal kelas dua sudah kuperiksa, areal kelas tiga juga sudah.. tapi belum juga kutemukan! Kau itu ada dimana, Kim Kibum?!

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrggh!" aku mengacak rambutku frustasi, terserah penampilanku saat ini akan terlihat acak-acakan atau menjatuhkan _image_-ku.. aku tidak perduli, sekarang yang ku perdulikan adalah keberadaan Kibummie!

Sejenak aku berpikir, sepertinya aku belum memeriksa areal laboratorium.. apa jangan-jangan…

"Tch, biar langsung kuperiksa saja!"

Tanpa memperdulikan kakiku yang terasa teramat pegal, aku pun berlari sekuat tenaga ke areal laboratorium dilantai satu.

.

.

Kedua kakiku semakin lelah, sudah satu jam aku terus-terusan berlari mengitari seluruh sekolahan.. tapi Kibummie belum juga kutemui, sebenarnya kau dimana Kibummie?

"Hiks, hi-hiks, hiks!"

Eh? Itu, bukankah itu suara isakan? Isakan siapa?

"Hi-hiks, hiks, hiks! Haisssks, berhent–hiks-berhentilah menangis Kim Kibum! Hikss!"

DEG!

Itu suara Kibummie? Dia ada di…UKS?

Haah bodoh sekali kau Choi Siwon, kenapa kamu bisa lupa dengan ruangan ini.

Greeek~

Kubuka dengan pelan ruang UKS yang menyala redup. Terang saja ruangan ini redup.. hey, ini memang sudah lewat hampir dua jam dari jam pulang sekolah.

"Hiks, hiks, hikkss! Haiiiissh! Kapan air mata ini—hiks- berhenti? Aku—hiks- lelah~ hiks!"

Tampaknya suara pintu yang bergeser tidak terdengar olehnya. Aku pun berjalan dengan pelan menuju bilik kasur yang tirainya tidak tertutup, aku berjalan sampai langkahku terhenti disamping kasur tersebut.

"_Pabbo_, sudah tahu dia menyukai Lee Sungmin, kenapa kau masih keras kepala sekali Kim Kibum! Hiks, uhuk! Bahkan, bahkan _yeoja_ secantik Tiffany Hwang saja tidak bisa menggoyahkannya.. apalagi dirimu Kim Kibum! _Pabbo_, hiks! _Jeongmal pabbonikka_! Hiks!"

Kudengar isakannya semakin berkurang. Kembali kulanjutkan langkahku sampai benar-benar dekat dengannya, ia menunduk dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya dikedua kakinya yang ditekuk sampai menyentuh dada. Rasanya aku benci pada diriku sendiri karena melihatnya menangis, terlebih…

"Tapi aku menyukainya, hiks, aku mencintainya.. aku mencintai Choi Siwon! Hiks!"

NYUT~

…ia menangis karena aku.

"Kibummie.."

DEG!

Ia mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat, kedua bola matanya menatapku gusar. Sungguh perasaanku seperti tercabik-cabik melihatnya menangis seperti ini.. berhentilah menangis Kim Kibum.

"Aah.. ke-ketua, k-kau sedang apa disini? Hiks—ah!" buru-buru ia mengusap kasar mata kirinya setelah setitik air jatuh dari sana, usapannya langsung berubah kasar demi menghilangkan jejak-jejak air mata disekitar wajahnya.

"Stop! Berhenti menyakiti wajahmu, Kim Kibum!" aku meraih kedua tangannya yang tadi mengusap kasar wajahnya, ia terlonjak kaget mendengar bentakanku. Matanya menyiratkan ketakutan. Berhenti menatapku pilu seperti itu Kibummie..

"Ah! Ket-ketua, aku.." ia menarik kedua tangannya dari cengkeramanku, ia pun langsung berdiri dan meremas kencang ujung blazer seragamnya. "Aku, aku harus segera pulang. _Mianhae_.. per-permisi.."

Greb!

Sebelum ia meraih tas punggungnya, tangannya yang terjulur langsung kugenggam erat. Cengkraman tanganku menimbulkan ringisan pelan, dengan cepat ia kembali menyentak cengkraman tanganku dan segera mengambil tas punggungnya.

GREB!

BRUSH~

Tas punggung miliknya terhentak kelantai dengan kencang, begitu pun dirinya yang kuhempaskan kekasur UKS. Ia meringis saat punggungnya bertubrukan dengan kasur tersebut. Sebelum dia kabur lagi, aku menaruh kedua tanganku disetiap sisinya, memenjaranya dengan kungkungan yang kubuat sendiri.

"Ket—eeennngh!"

Bagai hewan buas aku langsung menubrukan kedua bibirnya pada kedua bibir jokerku, aku menciumnya kembali. Menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya.

**SIWON POV END**

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

A/N :

Oke, saya terima protes tapi gak terima flames.. jadi, bagaimana? Feel-nya mulai luntur kan? Maafkan saya yang mood-mood'an dalam membuat fanfict, apalagi nih ff udah nganggur hampir 6 bulan ^.^"

Oia, niatnya saya mau buat dua chapter khusus buat NC KyuMin dan SiBum! Jadi adegan NC mereka bakalan kupisah, biar bacanya bisa lebih fokus.. word'nya gak banyak gapapa kan? Yang penting KyuMin dan SiBum terpuaskan~~ #lho?

Permintaanku:

Tolong buatin dialog 'this and that' dong~~~ saya kurang ahli bikin fanfic yang ada NC-nya, kalo yang ringan dikit saya masih bisa berusaha.. tapi kalo udah tahap 'memasukan' saya mah angkat tangan aja \(_ _)/ Please, jebal, bantu sayaaaaaaa~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ToT

.

.

Jeongmal gamsahamnida buat semua readers yang sempetsempetnya baca nih fanfict T^T #terharu

Mianhae saya gak bisa sebutin semua namanya, pokoknya kalian yang terbaikkkkk! ^O^

Jja, wanna RnR? b^^d


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : "DREAM TO EAT YOU UP"**

**Cast : Lee Sungmin x Cho Kyuhyun as MAIN CAST; ****Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum; ****Etc…maybe?**

**Genre : General, Romance, Hurt, etc… - tentukan sendiri genre-nya XD**

**Rating : Nyerempet M! xDD**

**Disclaimer : Casts belongs to GOD, theirselves, and their family! But the story absolutely MINE!**

**Summary : -**

**Warning : OOC, Many TYPO(s), EY(T)D, Cerita makin ngawur, de-el-el~~**

**...**

Hahaha~~ saya ngelarin ujian UMU (Ujian Masuk Univ.) dulu baru nge-update lanjutannya *ketawa setan*

Yah baiklah, saya gak mau banyak cingcong disini~ monggo dibaca ^^

**...**

**PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

_Greb!_

_Sebelum ia meraih tas punggungnya, tangannya yang terjulur langsung kugenggam erat. Cengkraman tanganku menimbulkan ringisan pelan, dengan cepat ia kembali menyentak cengkraman tanganku dan segera mengambil tas punggungnya._

_GREB!_

_BRUSH~_

_Tas punggung miliknya terhentak kelantai dengan kencang, begitu pun dirinya yang kuhempaskan kekasur UKS. Ia meringis saat punggungnya bertubrukan dengan kasur tersebut. Sebelum dia kabur lagi, aku menaruh kedua tanganku disetiap sisinya, memenjaranya dengan kungkungan yang kubuat sendiri._

"_Ket—eeennngh!"_

Bagai hewan buas aku langsung menubrukan kedua bibirnya pada kedua bibir jokerku, aku menciumnya kembali. Menciumnya untuk kedua kalinya.

_**SIWON POV END**_

**.**

**.**

**Don't copy without permission ^^**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4**

**.**

**KYUMIN SIDE**

Matahari kini terlihat mengintip dari sela-sela awan, hari sudah teramat sore bila dilihat dari langit yang kini berwarna orange tua. Pukul setengah 7 malam jika aku tidak salah.

Terlihatlah dua pasang _namja_ yang keluar dari mobil berwarna hitam _metalic_ berlabel Audi, aah tampaknya hanya satu _namja_ saja yang keluar dari sisi kemudi mobil itu. Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun tepatnya, membuka pintu disampingnya dan beranjak turun dari mobil. Sekejap ia menyadari bahwa hanya dirinya seorang diri yang turun, dilangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu kemudi satu lagi.

Cklek.

"Kau tidak turun, Minnie?" tanyanya lembut.

Benar, seorang lagi yang berada dimobilnya adalah _namja_ imut bernama Lee Sungmin.

"Eh?" Sungmin tampak terkaget, ia sedikit melongokan pandangannya kepenjuru sekitar. Mewah. "Ini…rumah Kyunnie?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul melihat pandangan polos _namja_ mungil didepannya. "Ya ini rumahku, rumah orangtuaku lebih tepatnya. Jadi, apakah kau mau terus-terusan dimobil atau kau mau masuk kedalam?" diulanginya pertanyaan yang belum dijawab Sungmin.

Kembali Sungmin terlonjak pelan, ia buru-buru merapikan tas punggung yang ia pakai dan bergegas keluar. "Mi-minnie akan turun…"

Cklek. Pip!

Setelah dilihat Sungmin kini telah berdiri persis disampingnya, Kyuhyun pun lantas langsung menutup pintu mobil dan memasang tanda _lock&alarm_ pada mobil hitam itu. Kunci mobil tersebut Kyuhyun taruh disaku celana seragam kanannya, ia pun menoleh pada Sungmin dan tersenyum simpul kembali.

"_Kajja_ masuk, kurasa kau pasti sudah lelah." Kyuhyun menggenggam tali tas selempang biru tua yang ada dipundaknya dan beranjak dari sana.

"N-_ne_.." Sungmin yang sejujurnya masih sangat canggung hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

'Minnie benar-benar sudah berada di rumah Kyunnie, lalu bagaimana selanjutnya? Aish, hiks, Minnie malah tambah pusing~'

Sungmin menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, agak gemetar kalau dilihat lebih dekat. Belum lagi kedua tangannya yang sekarang mulai berkeringat dingin, tidak heran jika batinnya kini berteriak penuh parasaan bingung.

Entah terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri atau apa, ternyata tanpa Sungmin sadari mereka berdua sudah berdiri diteras rumah keluarga CHO. Sungmin yang tidak mendengar langkah didepannya segera saja mendongakkan kepala, heran. Dari sisi matanya, ia melihat Kyuhyun yang berdiri didepan pintu tanpa berbuat apapun. Sungmin mengerjap polos.

"Ky-kyunnie?" tanya Sungmin ragu.

Bahu Kyuhyun sedikit berguncang. "Eh, ah? Ah, _ne_? _Waeyo_?" ditengokan seluruh tubuhnya menghadap Sungmin, tangan kanannya pun ikut beralih pada pipi halus Sungmin. Mengusap lembut daerah tanpa noda itu.

"A-an-_ani_, _aniyo_.. kenapa berdiri didepan pintu?" jujur, Sungmin agak terlena dengan sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun. Sungmin memaksa tubuhnya agar tidak bereaksi berlebihan, karena jika dituruti mungkin sedikit ringisan akan keluar dari balik bibirnya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Baiklah, ayo masuk kedalam." Menggeleng sedikit, Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sungmin dan memutar tubuhnya kembali menghadap pintu utama rumah CHO. Diulurkan tangannya menuju kenop pintu bercat putih tersebut.

Clek.

Grekk~

Pintu putih itu terbuka dan membuat bola mata Sungmin kembali membola. Kekayaan keluarga CHO dapat Sungmin rasakan saat ini, bukannya Sungmin tidak percaya dengan kekayaan melimpah milik keluarga CHO, hanya saja melihat secara langsung membuat perasaan kagetnya menjadi berlipat-lipat. Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagumannya pada interior mewah bagian dalam rumah Kyuhyun, padahal baru bilik depan yang Sungmin lihat. Sejak masuk kepelataran parkir serta taman rumah Kyuhyun, sebenarnya ia sudah merasa kagum dengan keindahannya.

Sungmin bukan berasal dari kalangan atas, bukan juga berasal dari kalangan bawah. Ia termasuk anak dari keluarga menengah, beruntunglah ia bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya di High School ternama di Seoul berkat beasiswa. Karena orangtua dan satu _namdongsaeng_nya tinggal di Ilsan, jadilah Sungmin seorang diri kini menyewa apartemen yang tidak terlalu mahal. Ia memilih tinggal sendiri demi menamatkan bangku pendidikannya, toh seluruh keluarganya mengizinkan Sungmin memiliki apartemen dan masih sanggup untuk memberi Sungmin biaya hidup di Seoul.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong soal itu…

"Baiklah, aku akan menghubungi orangtua-mu. Berikan aku nomornya, biar aku yang jelaskan kalau kau akan menginap dirumahku." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan gadget berwarna _silver_ dari saku kemejanya, pandangannya mengarah pada Sungmin.

Sungmin meremas tali tas punggungnya, "Kyu-kyunnie, _mianhae_…sebenarnya, Minnie tinggal sendiri di-di Seoul…" ia menunduk dalam, rasanya takut sekali saat ini. _"Kalau Kyunnie bisa meminta izin pada eomma, Minnie tidak keberatan.."_—Sungmin merutuki perkataannya saat itu. Padahal ia tinggal sendiri, tapi kenapa ia malah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk minta izin, bukannya ia kelihatan seperti…

"…kau bohong padaku?"

DEG~

Sungmin menggenggam seragam bagian dadanya, kembali keringat dingin menguar disepanjang permukaan tangannya. Apa sekarang Kyuhyun benar-benar akan membencinya? Setidaknya begitulah arti raut wajahnya saat ini.

Tap tap tap.

"Hei, aku bertanya padamu?" Kyuhyun mengangkat dagu Sungmin keatas, Kyuhyun dapat melihat kabut air mata dalam kelopak Sungmin. Sejujurnya Kyuhyun tidak terlalu masalah dengan itu, bukankah kalau Sungmin nyatanya tinggal sendiri itu malah jadi keuntungan yang sangat besar baginya. But _well_, menggoda sedikit tidak masalah kan?

"Hiks, _mianhae_~"

Ya, akhirnya jatuh juga air mata Sungmin dari peraduannya.

Melihat hal tersebut Kyuhyun pun langsung menangkup kedua pipi chubby milik Sungmin, diarahkan wajah Sungmin -yang telah basah- itu menatap lurus padanya. Sungmin terlihat harus menjinjitkan kedua kakinya, karena memang tinggi Kyuhyun jauh diatasnya.

"Kenapa menangis, _heung_?" diusapkannya pelan kedua kelopak bawah Sungmin, lalu berlanjut menuju daerah pipi yang kini terlihat jelas jejak lurus air mata milik Sungmin. '_Namja_ ini.. apa aku terlihat menyeramkan? Entah sudah berapa kali ia menangis dihadapanku?' Kyuhyun membatin.

"Kyu-kyunnie, hiks!...pasti marah pada Minnie kan? Minnie, su-hiks!...sudah bohong~" kedua bibir Sungmin tampak semakin bergetar, ia benar-benar takut untuk dibenci…terlebih dibenci oleh Kyuhyun.

"Apa aku terlihat marah padamu?"

Sungmin mengerjap, menatap lurus pada _obsidian_ tajam milik Kyuhyun yang kini memandang intents padanya. "Kyunnie tidak marah?...hiks!" ia menatap polos, sesekali isakannya masih keluar.

"_Ani_." Kyuhyun menggeleng dan menjawab singkat.

"Jeong—mmmph!" belum sempat bertanya lagi, bibir tebal milik namja didepannya telah lebih dulu menutup dan membungkam bibir tipis miliknya.

Sungmin melotot, ia kaget, tentu saja. Namun ciuman yang tidak menuntut itu terasa nyaman bagi Sungmin, sangat terasa nyaman. Melihat kedua mata Kyuhyun yang menutup didepannya, akhirnya tidak sampai 30 detik kelopak yang masih agak basah milik Sungmin mulai terbuai untuk ikut memejam.

Chup!

Ciuman _innocent_ itu pun berakhir, meninggalkan suara kecapan saat bibir kedua _namja_ itu menjauh. Yah walaupun memang tidak terlalu jauh, hidung mereka bahkan masih menyentuh satu sama lain. Dapat mereka rasakan hembusan hangat yang menabrak pelan seluruh permukaan wajah keduanya, mereka saling tatap sebelum salah satu diantaranya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan.

"Kau ingat perkataanku tadi kan?" yang memecahkan kesunyian -Kyuhyun- menghentikan tawanya dan bertanya, sesekali rengkuhan tangannya pada pipi Sungmin bergerak perlahan mengelus permukaan wajah Sungmin.

"Eh?"

"Aku tadi bilang _'seandainya aku marah padamu pun, aku yakin aku tidak akan membencimu'_ dan nyatanya saat ini aku tidak marah padamu, jadi kau tidak boleh terus-terusan membuang air matamu karena aku…kau mengerti? -cup-" pertanyaan itu diakhiri dengan kecupan singkat dibibir Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh haru, sedetik kemudian ia pun tersenyum manis dan mengangguk cepat. "_Ne_~ _arraseo_, Kyunnie~ hehehe…" tawanya penuh ceria.

Gemas. Kyuhyun langsung mencubit kedua pipi gembul Sungmin, menghasilkan ringisan si empunya pipi. "Kau itu manis sekali, _chagiya_~ teruslah tersenyum jika dihadapanku, kau lebih cocok jika banyak tersenyum dibanding menangis~"

"Kyunnie, _appo_~ Kyun—emmmph!"

Bungkaman oleh bibir kembali Kyuhyun lakukan pada Sungmin. Namun kali ini Sungmin tidak menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk sekedar kaget menerima terjangan Kyuhyun, kedua matanya langsung menutup dengan pelan. Kedua lengan Sungmin yang tadi berada disekitar dadanya kini merembet pada seragam Kyuhyun, perlahan kedua lengan putih Sungmin melingkar dengan sempurna disekitar leher Kyuhyun.

"Ngeeenggh~ cpk! Cpk! Mmmmpph~~"

Begitupun kedua tangan Kyuhyun. Ditinggalkannya kedua pipi halus Sungmin, tangannya kini menuruni leher jenjang Sungmin. Lalu dengan perlahan turun menuju pundak Sungmin, dan dengan pasti berhenti dipinggang Sungmin. Ditariknya pelan tubuh Sungmin menjadi lebih dekat padanya, tangan Kyuhyun melingkar dengan erat disekitar pinggang-sedikit-berisi milik Sungmin-NYA.

Tidak masalah kan jika ia mengklaim Sungmin sekarang? Setidaknya bagi Kyuhyun saat ini Sungmin adalah miliknya.

"Nggghh…Kyuhh~ Kyunnieeh~ cpk! Cpk!"

Sungmin terus melenguh saat kecupan yang lebih pantas disebut lumatan itu kian mendalam, kedua bibirnya serasa disedot dengan keras oleh Kyuhyun. Napasnya semakin menipis, salahkan makhluk tampan dihadapannya yang tidak mengizinkannya mengambil napas barang sedetikpun. Setiap Sungmin ingin menghirup oksigen sedikit saja, sedetik itu pula Kyuhyun akan langsung menubrukkan bibir tebalnya. Pasokan udara diparu-paru Sungmin kian menipis, entah kekuatan darimana Kyuhyun dapat bertahan mencium Sungmin tanpa berhenti? Terlalu menikmati mungkin, bisa jadi…

"Kyuhnnieehh~ nggeeehh!"

'_Omo_! Napas Minnie mulai habis, bagaimana ini~?' Sungmin berteriak dalam hati. Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun menggerakan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri untuk mendapatkan posisi yang pas, namun belum juga ciuman itu berhenti. Sungmin memang menikmati setiap ciuman dari Kyuhyun, orang yang disukainya, tapi Sungmin juga berharap Kyuhyun membiarkannya bernapas sebentar saja.

Tap tap tap!

"Astaga! Kyu, apa yang kau lakukan?!" terdengar pekikan kaget dari seseorang, pekikan _namja_ tepatnya.

Mendengar suara tersebut dengan cepat Kyuhyun pun melepaskan rengkuhan tangannya pada Sungmin, yang tentu saja ikut melepaskan rengkuhan bibir mereka. Sungmin berjengit kaget saat dirasanya pelukan serta ciuman Kyuhyun berhenti secara paksa. Bukannya Sungmin tidak lega karena ia bisa bernapas kembali, hanya saja berhenti secara tiba-tiba itu rasanya tentu saja sangat mengagetkan. Sungmin berjengit, kedua matanya terbuka dengan lebar. Ia juga mendengar pekikan kaget entah milik siapa itu, matanya mencari kearah sumber suara.

Mata Sungmin menangkap sosok _namja_ paruh baya yang berdiri beberapa meter didepannya. Wajah _namja_ tersebut agak mirip Kyuhyun, jangan-jangan…

"_Appa_?"

DEG~

Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan cepat, kedua pipinya merona merah secara kilat. Bayangkan saja! Orangtua -untuk kasus ini adalah '_appa_'- _namja_ yang kau sukai melihatmu sedang berciuman dan saling melumat dengan anaknya dirumah _namja_ itu sendiri, ooh~ ini sangat memalukan!

'_Appa_-nya Kyunnie? Apa _appa_-nya Kyunnie melihat Minnie dan Kyunnie berciuman? _Eottohkae_? Uugh~ Minnie pasti terlihat sangat aneh didepan _appa_-nya Kyunnie, ugh~ _eottohkaeyo_?' Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dalam-dalam, ia merasa sangat pusing sekarang. Sedikit ia melirik Kyuhyun, tidak nampak sedikitpun kekhawatiran di wajah _namja_ bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun itu. Bagaimana mungkin?

"_Appa_ sudah pulang? Atau _appa_ ingin pergi lagi?" kembali terdengar suara Kyuhyun digendang telinga Sungmin, jujur, itu membuat Sungmin kian bingung. Bagaimana bisa nada suara Kyuhyun nampak tenang-tenang saja, apa dia tidak sadar bahwa ia kepergok _appa_-nya telah berciuman dengan _namja_ asing diruang depan rumahnya.

_Appa_ Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sikap macam apa itu? Seharusnya kau itu langsung mengenalkan teman yang kau bawa pada _appa_ terlebih dahulu, Kyu, bukannya malah berdiam diruang depan lalu—"

"Bisakah kita tidak usah membahas hal ini? Kurasa ini bukan hal penting untuk _appa_, benar kan?" Kyuhyun memotong perkataan _appa_-nya, Sungmin dapat merasakan tangan kanannya digenggam begitu erat oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, ini tetap menjadi urusan _appa_. _Appa_ juga ingin berkenalan dengan—"

"Sudahlah, aku sedang malas berdebat. Aku dan temanku sudah lelah _appa_, kami ingin istirahat. Aku rasa _appa_ pasti memang akan keluar, hati-hatilah di jalan." Kedua kalinya Kyuhyun memotong perkataan _appa_-nya, kali ini Kyuhyun langsung menyeret Sungmin menuju kedalam. Sungmin agak membungkuk sedikit saat berpapasan dengan _appa_ Kyuhyun. Pikiran Sungmin sedang blank saat itu, entah kenapa suasana antara Mr. Cho dan Kyuhyun terasa berat.

'Apa mereka sedang bertengkar? Kenapa kelihatannya…'

"Nah Min, kau naiklah kelantai dua. Kamarku ada di pintu ketiga sebelah kiri tangga, aku akan bilang pada maid untuk menyiapkan makan malam dulu. Kau mengerti?"

"Eh? Ah.. _ne_, Minnie mengerti…"

Sungmin mengikuti arahan Kyuhyun untuk menaiki tangga. Baru dibarisan tangga ketiga, ia menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang. Ternyata disana masih ada Kyuhyun, rupanya ia tidak langsung beranjak menuju dapur seperti yang dikatakannya barusan melainkan terus memperhatikan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin yang dipandang seperti itu justru malah sulit untuk mengalihkan matanya, Kyuhyun memandangnya dengan sangat lembut. Kali ini jauh lebih lembut dibanding sebelum-sebelumnya, jangan lupakan lengkungan tipis di kedua belah bibir Kyuhyun.

Tidak sampai semenit Kyuhyun pun membalikan badannya menjauhi tangga, ia berbelok menuju kearah yang Sungmin yakini adalah arah dapur.

Sungmin sedikit terdiam setelah Kyuhyun berhenti memandangnya, matanya masih mengikuti setiap pergerakan Kyuhyun yang menjauhi tangga. Entah kenapa Sungmin menangkap kesan 'minta maaf' dalam pandangan Kyuhyun barusan, dan kalau Sungmin mau jujur lagi ia juga menangkap kesan…sedih, atau entahlah, Sungmin takut untuk menduga-duga sembarangan.

Sedikit menghadap kelantai marmer yang kini diinjaknya, Sungmin pun kemudian berbalik menuju keatas. Melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terduga.

Mungkin kunjungan Sungmin untuk yang pertama ini, justru akan menghasilkan sedikit rahasia mengenai Cho Kyuhyun. Atau jika memang Kyuhyun berkenan, mungkin ia akan menceritakan seluruh hal yang ia pendam pada Sungmin.

Yah, kita lihat dan tunggu saja…

.

.

_For A While,_

**SIBUM SIDE**

—PLAK!

Terdengar bunyi benturan keras antara telapak tangan seseorang dengan pipi lawannya, benar sekali.. bunyi tamparan.

Kibum memandang _namja_ jangkung didepannya dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan, perasaannya bercampur aduk. Tapi kemudian ia sadar, kalau rasa amarah lah yang mendominasinya. Nafas Kibum terdengar memburu, tangannya menggantung diudara. Dengan cepat tangan kanannya yang merentang ia kepalkan dengan erat, ia pun lalu menarik diri dari kasur UKS untuk menegakkan tubuhnya. Tatapannya tak lepas memandang penuh kesal _namja_ yang tadi menerima sapuan tangannya.

Choi Siwon.

Siwon tampak shock menerima pukulan keras dari tangan Kibum, kaget? Tentu saja. Ia meraba permukaan pipi kirinya yang ia yakin pasti kini sudah berwarna kemerahan, sakit? Sekali lagi, tentu saja. Namun Siwon paham, yang sekarang paling merasakan sakit bukanlah dirinya, tapi _namja_ yang kini memandangnya dengan tajam.

"Ki–.." Siwon memberanikan diri untuk menoleh pada Kibum, ia mencoba mengabaikan rasa sakit dipipinya yang kini mulai menjalar diseluruh wajahnya. Bahkan mungkin, ulu hatinya pun ikut merasakan sakit.

"Berhenti memanggil namaku."

"Eh?" Siwon terpengarah, Kibum memotong ucapannya sembari mengambil tas cangklong miliknya yang tersungkur dikolong kasur UKS. Kemungkinan tertendang oleh Siwon, tapi sudahlah, itu bukan hal yang tepat untuk dibahas.

Kibum memakai tas punggungnya itu dengan cepat, lalu merapikan seragamnya juga dengan kilat, tapi matanya kini sama sekali tidak memandang Siwon. Ia berjalan dengan pelan menuju pintu keluar, tangannya terkepal sangat erat, lagi-lagi Kibum tidak memandang Siwon yang memperhatikannya berjalan tanpa suara.

"Ki–.." kembali Siwon mengerahkan keberanian untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kubilang berhenti, ketua!" telak. Kibum memang tidak berteriak kencang, tapi ucapan tegasnya itu bernada final. Siwon dibuat bungkam seribu bahasa, seluruh pikiran kosongnya kini semakin buram.

Grekk~

Kibum membuka pintu ruang UKS dengan pelan. Setelah pintu geser itu terbuka, ia tidak langsung keluar. Kibum berdiri membelakangi Siwon yang –masih- memandangnya. Terdengar helaan napas perlahan dari bibir tipis Kibum, jika dilihat dari sisi Kibum sesungguhnya ia sedang menetralkan detak jantungnya yang menggila. Wajahnya memerah, tapi bukan memereah karena perasaan malu ataupun perasaan senang. Jujur, bahkan Kibum sendiri bingung bagaimana mengungkapkan perasaannya saat ini. Namun Kibum paham apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang…

"_Mianhae_, aku sudah menamparmu tadi."

DEG.

Siwon terkaget. Bahkan lebih kaget setelah ia ditampar Kibum. Bagaimana mungkin Kibum malah meminta-maaf? Oke, memang Kibum yang menamparnya. Tapi bagaimanapun ini tetaplah mutlak kesalahan Siwon. Ia yang menciumnya. Ia yang mencium paksanya. Ia yang mencium paksa untuk kedua-kalinya. Harusnya justru seorang Choi Siwon yang dengan _gentle_ meminta-maaf kan?

Huh, _gentle_? Setelah mencium paksa seperti itu apa ia masih pantas disebut _gentle_?

Menggelikan…

Siwon menggeleng cepat, walau ia tahu Kibum tidak mungkin melihatnya. "Ki-kibummie, aku yang seharusnya—"

"Anu.. bisakah berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Kibummie'? Namaku Kim Kibum, bisakah panggil aku dengan panggilan biasa saja?" terpotong lagi lah ucapan Siwon berkat Kibum. Kibum menunduk, jantungnya mulai berdetak normal. "Bisakah berhenti memanggilku 'Kibummie', ketua?"

"…" kini Siwon membisu, terlalu banyak kata-kata yang ingin dikeluarkannya…termasuk menjawab _"tidak"_ atas pertanyaan Kibum barusan…tapi lidahnya seperti berhenti melakukan tugasnya untuk membantu ia berbicara. Atau.. mungkinkah memang karena Siwon sendiri yang sulit mengeluarkan kata-kata ditenggorokannya?

"Hahh.." Kibum menghela napas -lagi. Ia semakin mengeratkan remasan pada tali tas punggungnya. Siwon lah yang kali ini tidak mungkin bisa melihatnya…melihat senyum penuh luka milik Kibum.

'Ini benar-benar harus berakhir.'

"Apa ketua menyukaiku?"

DEG!

"Maksudku, apa Choi Siwon menyukai Kim Kibum?"

DEG!

Pikiran Siwon kini menghamburan entah kemana, kekosongannya kini berganti menjadi kekalutan. Ia mendengar dengan jelas pertanyaan Kibum, sangat teramat jelas.. namun sayangnya, jawaban dari pertanyaan itu masihlah kasat mata.

Kibum menyadari dengan pasti bagaimana kagetnya Siwon saat ini, mendengar pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba saja terlontar diotaknya. Ia kembali tersenyum, yah sama seperti tadi.. senyum penuh luka.

"Hahaha.." Kibum tertawa dengan nada yang -terpaksa- riang, ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan tanpa mengurangi intensitas tertawanya. "Pertanyaanku bodoh sekali ya? _Ddo_, _mianhae_ ketua."

Kedua kaki Kibum dengan sangat pelan melangkah menuju lantai lorong diluar UKS, tangannya pada tas punggungnya ia alihkan pada kenop pintu geser ruang UKS. Perlahan namun pasti, Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya.. menghadap dengan sempurna _namja_ jangkung yang memandangnya dengan raut yang…bahkan Kibum sendiri tidak tahu apa maknanya. Kembali Kibum tersenyum.

Kali ini senyumnya tidak menampakan raut luka, jejak air matanya pun sepertinya telah berhasil Kibum hilangkan saat ia mengusapnya dengan kasar. Kibum kini bisa tersenyum dihadapan Siwon. Tidak, senyumnya tidaklah terlihat sedih.. malah, senyum simpulnya sekarang justru terlihat sangat menawan.

Tidak heran jika ia disebut "Kim _'Killer Smile'_ Kibum".

Grekk~

"Yang Choi Siwon sukai sejak dulu sampai sekarang…adalah Lee Sungmin kan? Omonganku yang sudah kau dengar, aku mohon lupakan saja."

Blam!

Pintu geser tersebut telah tertutup rapat. Ruang UKS itu kini telah ditinggalkan oleh sosok _namja_ cantik berjabat bendahara OSIS…

…dan meninggalkan _namja_ tampan berjabat ketua OSIS didalamnya.

.

.

_Back to,_

**KYUMIN SIDE**

**SUNGMIN POV**

Aku duduk dengan perasaan bingung, ah tapi entahlah.. perasaanku sedang tidak menentu saat ini. Aku merasa bingung, heran, penasaran, dan semacamnya…ini karena tatapan Kyuhyun tadi. Aku masih dapat membayangkan tatapan penuh perasaan yang Kyuhyun berikan dari bawah tangga itu, namun aku belum tahu apa maksud tatapannya barusan. Bahkan rasa kagumku pada keindahan rumah CHO saja seperti pupus, padahal kamar Kyuhyun yang kini ada didepanku begitu wah dan menakjubkan.. tapi kali ini aku seperti sudah tidak tertarik lagi.

Cklek.

Aku mendongak mendengar bunyi pintu yang kelihatannya dibuka oleh sesorang. Benar saja.. aku melihat sosok Kyuhyun yang berdiri disana, ia memindahkan tas selempangnya menjadi tas jinjing. Ia menatapku…dan tersenyum.. tapi senyumnya kembali seperti sedia kala, tidak seperti yang kulihat sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Kyuhyun menaruh tasnya dihamparan sofa berukuran _medium_ yang kududuki, ia pun langsung menarik tanganku untuk berdiri. "Ayo, para maid dan koki sudah menyediakan makan malam untuk kita berdua? Aku yakin Minnie juga pasti telah lapar kan?" senyumnya tersungging miring, senyum jahil tepatnya.

"Eh? Hanya berdua?" aku berhenti, tentu saja tindakanku juga menghentikan langkahnya.

"Ehm, hanya berdua."

Aku sedikit takut untuk bertanya. "A-_appa_ Kyunnie bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun terdiam sebentar, "Seperti yang kukatakan padanya, _appa_-ku benar ingin pergi keluar." lalu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan ringan.

"Kalau _eomma_ Kyunnie?" kembali aku melontarkan pertanyaan. Ah, aku pasti kelihatan terlalu ingin tahu ya? "Eng, Kyu-kyunnie.. _mian_, Minnie terlalu banyak bertanya.." aku memandangnya dengan takut-takut

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kerahku, membuatku agak kaget. Dan…ia tersenyum lembut.

"Ayo kita makan malam."

"N-_ne_.."

Aku pun hanya bisa mengikuti langkahnya dengan canggung.

.

.

Selesai makan malam, kami berdua kembali kekamar Kyuhyun. Sejujurnya aku ingin membantu para maid untuk memberesi peralatan sehabis makan malam kami, tapi Kyuhyun langsung menyeretku menuju keatas. Dan begitu sampai keatas ia langsung memberikanku satu stel piyama miliknya, aku yakin piyama yang ia bilang sudah tidak muat untuknya lagi ini pasti tetap akan kebesaran jika kupakai. Tapi tidak apalah..

Aku pun tadinya berniat untuk mengganti baju seragam dikamar mandi didalam kamarnya.

"Kau bertanya tentang _eomma_-ku kan?"

Namun saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi, aku justru diberi pertanyaan olehnya. Langkahku tentu saja terhenti didepan pintu kamar mandi.

Aku menoleh padanya dengan pelan dan ragu,

"N-_ne_.." jawabku gemetar.

Tap tap tap.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya kearahku dan berhenti sekitar 30 cm didepanku, ia menurunkan sedikit kepalanya untuk melihat wajahku yang kini sudah agak menunduk.

"Apa kau kenal dengan _namja_ kelas 11 yang berkacamata dan bernama Kim Kibum?" tangan Kyuhyun menepuk pelan puncak kepalaku,

Eh? Siapa dia bilang?

"Bu-bukankah _namja_ itu bendahara OSIS?" aku mendongakan kepalaku, walaupun tidak mengenalnya tapi aku tahu yang mana Kim Kibum. Bukankah dia _namja_ yang tadi melihatku dengan Siwon diruangan OSIS, dan kalau tidak salah setelah itu Siwon langsung mengejar Kim Kibum keluar. Lalu apa…

"Dia tadinya bernama Cho Kibum."

"Heh?" lamunanku buyar mendengar lanjutan kata-kata Kyuhyun, apa? Cho Kibum?

"Dia itu kakak kandungku, Minnie. -cup-" Kyuhyun tertawa pelan dan mengecup keningku.

Aku masih memproses perkataannya. Jika Kyuhyun dan Kibum kakak beradik, kenapa marga…

"Orangtua kami telah bercerai."

Deg~

Bola mataku membola melihat kearahnya, kembali lamunanku terbuyarkan. Aku memfokuskan pandanganku pada retina _namja_ didepanku, dan kulihat kedua bibir tebal Kyuhyun masih membentuk senyuman simpul.

"Aku ikut dengan _appa_ yang bermarga CHO, dan Kibum _hyung_ ikut dengan _eomma_ yang bermarga KIM.." lanjutnya.

Aah.. tapi sorotan mata Kyuhyun berubah. Persis seperti saat…

Brugh!

Kulemparkan piyama Kyuhyun kesembarang arah, lalu tanpa aba-aba aku menghambur kepelukannya. Mendekapnya dengan erat. Aku.. tidak rela melihat sorot mata sedih milik Kyuhyun. Rasanya sakit, sakit sekali.

"Kau itu manis sekali, chagiya~ teruslah tersenyum jika dihadapanku, kau lebih cocok jika banyak tersenyum dibanding menangis~"

Aku terdiam sebentar, masih terngiang setiap baris perkataan Kyuhyun beberapa puluh menit yang lalu. Aku pun semakin mengeratkan pelukanku, tangan Kyuhyun dapat kurasa masih menggantung dan belum membalas pelukanku.

"Teruslah tersenyum dihadapan Minnie, Kyu.. Kyunnie, Kyunnie lebih cocok jika banyak tersenyum dibanding bersedih.."

Deg!

**SUNGMIN POV END**

"Teruslah tersenyum dihadapan Minnie, Kyu.. Kyunnie, Kyunnie lebih cocok jika banyak tersenyum dibanding bersedih.."

Deg!

Kyuhyun tertegun. Ia tahu Sungmin memang sedikit meng-_copy_ perkataannya beberapa jam yang lalu, tapi entah kenapa nadanya terdengar sangat berbeda dan begitu terasa…

"H-hahaha.." Kyuhyun tertawa, "Memangnya kapan kau melihatku bersedih Min? Aku tidak pernah bersedih apalagi menangis, bahkan saat perceraian itu pun aku tidak menangis.. jadi mana mungkin." tangan Kyuhyun melemas dan mulai menyusuri punggung Sungmin yang masih berbalut seragam.

Menyadari pergerakan kedua tangan Kyuhyun dipunggungnya, Sungmin pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Meski begitu…" Sungmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan mendongak menghadap Kyuhyun, "…tapi Kyunnie boleh kok, jika bersedih ataupun menangis didepan Minnie. Saat Kyunnie menangis nanti, Minnie yang akan menghibur Kyunnie.. hehehe~" tawa imut menggemaskan Sungmin kembali keluar, Sungmin terlihat sangat manis saat tertawa begitu tulus.

Deg!

Tes~

Kyuhyun luluh. Ia kalah telak pada keteguhannya. Keinginan kuat untuk tidak menangis kini harus patah…karena seorang Lee Sungmin.

"Hah! Kyunnie?! Kyunnie menangis?" sontak Sungmin dibuat kalang kabut dengan satu tetes _liquid_ dari bola mata kiri Kyuhyun, kedua tangannya merenggangkan pelukan dan hendak menggapai pipi Kyuhyun.

Greb.

Kyuhyun menahan kedua telapak mungil Sungmin dengan kedua telapak besar miliknya. Ditekannya perlahan tangan halus milik Sungmin, lalu diarahkannya kedada mereka berdua. Jarak mereka kian merapat kembali.

"Kyunnie…?" Sungmin memandang penuh sedih kedua _obsidian_ tajam Kyuhyun yang belum mau mengering, tapi anehnya.. saat ini Kyuhyun tersenyum. Bukan senyum luka.

"Haha, aku kalah Min." ucap Kyuhyun ambigu, sementara Sungmin menunggu perkataan Kyuhyun selanjutnya. "Sekarang.. bagaimana kau akan menghiburku?"

Sungmin terdiam, sebelum akhirnya tersenyum penuh makna…

"Minnie…Minnie akan tersenyum seharian saat Kyunnie menangis, Minnie tidak akan berhenti tersenyum sampai air mata Kyunnie tidak muncul lagi.. kerena Minnie, karena beginilah cara Minnie menghibur orang-orang yang Minnie sayang dan cintai~ Minnie sayang Kyu, bahkan Minnie sangat mencintai Kyu~"

Makhluk didepan Kyuhyun itu.. sebenarnya terbuat dari apa? Kenapa perkataan sederhananya bisa terasa begitu hangat dan…nyaman bagi Kyuhyun?

GREB!

"—ngh!"

Kyuhyun tanpa basa-basi langsung mengklaim entah untuk keberapa kalinya bibir ber_shape_-M milik Sungmin, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada pergelangan tangan Sungmin. Sedangkan Sungmin sudah tidak memerlukan reaksi kejut setelah dicium dengan tiba-tiba oleh Kyuhyun, dalam sekejap ia memejamkan kedua matanya tanpa banyak bicara.

"Mmmmph! Uhh.. Nghh~"

Kurang dari satu menit Kyuhyun mengarahkan pergelangan tangan Sungmin untuk melingkar dileher putih pucat miliknya. Kembali, Sungmin hanya menuruti pimpinan tangan Kyuhyun pada tangannya. Tanpa diminta, kedua tangan Sungmin pun mengerat pada leher Kyuhyun.

"Uhm.. unghh.. nghhh~~"

Hup!

Dalam sekali hentak Kyuhyun berhasil mengangkat tubuh Sungmin _ala bridal style_. Ciuman mereka pun tidak melulu langsung berhenti begitu saja, justru malah semakin dalam. Setelah Sungmin telah pas berada dalam gendongannya, Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kedua kakinya menuju tempat ia biasa menghabiskan istirahat malam.. yaitu ranjang _King Size_ yang berada di sisi tengah kamar mewah miliknya.

"Ssshh~ ngh! Cpk~ cpk! Emmmmph~~"

Kini terdengar dengan jelas suara kecipakan kedua pasang bibir yang saling bertaut itu, suaranya mengaung diruangan besar kamar Kyuhyun.

"Ahhs~ Kyuh~~"

Lenguhan Sungmin pun terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun dengan tergesa menubrukan tubuh Sungmin diranjangnya.

Brush.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh mungil milik Sungmin disana, dikecupnya berkali-kali bibir Sungmin yang kini terlihat sedikit membengkak dan penuh saliva. Sekejap Kyuhyun menghentikan kecupannya, posisi Kyuhyun saat ini belum sepenuhnya berada dikasur. Kedua tangannya masih berada disekitar perpotongan lutut dan leher Sungmin.

Menyadari kecupan hangat Kyuhyun berhenti, Sungmin pun membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum.

Itulah yang dilihat Sungmin saat ini. Tapi…Sungmin belum ingin berhenti mencium bibir lembut milik Kyuhyun!

Greb!

Sret~

"Cup!"

Dengan secepat kilat Sungmin nekat menarik tengan Kyuhyun yang berada dilehernya, lalu menciumnya dengan langsung. Tubuh samping Kyuhyun kini telah menindih Sungmin, belum lagi tangan Kyuhyun dilututnya yang kini telah terlepas dan beralih menggenggam pundak Sungmin dengan erat.

"Eunghh.. Kyuhh ahhg~ aahhhh~"

Lenguhan Sungmin semakin keras, Kyuhyun kini benar-benar telah menindih sempurna tubuhnya ditempat tidur empuk itu, tangan Kyuhyun pun kini mulai bergerak kembali disekitar pundak Sungmin menuju kearah bawah. Tangan Kyuhyun berhenti disekitar area dada Sungmin yang masih terbalut seragam putih, setelah yakin ia telah menemukan daerah yang telah menegang.. tangan Kyuhyun lantas mengelusnya dengan pelan dan sedikit menekan. Tentu saja getar kejut itu merambat diseluruh tubuh Sungmin.

"Ah! Sshh.. hhh~ Kyunnh…ie~~"

Kyuhyun menghentikan ciuman panasnya pada Sungmin.

"Mingh~"

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin, napasnya tidak terlalu memburu seperti Sungmin. Jari-jemarinya meninggalkan area yang sempat ia belai lalu bergerak kembali menuju pinggang dan pinggul Sungmin, ternyata tidak sampai disitu.. pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun sekarang tepat beberapa jengkal dari daerah 'segitiga terlarang' milik Sungmin. Ditatapnya Sungmin yang masih bernapas tidak teratur.

"Minniehh~"

Kyuhyun menempatkan panggilan penuh desahnya dibelakang telinga Sungmin. Kyuhyun sudah paham betul, daerah belakang telinga merupakan salah satu dari sekian daerah sensitif ditubuh kelinci ini.

"Ah~ geliih~~" Sungmin menggeliat mendapat rangsangan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan napasnya, kemudian berbisik pelan penuh goda.

"Kurasa… inilah waktunya untuk sesi _'Dreams Comes True'_ bagimu."

.

.

.

**ToBeContinue**

**.**

**A/N ::**

Sekarang pertanyaan saya adalah: "Siapa yang jadi orangtuanya KyuBum?"

Saya pengennya HanChul, tapi juga pengen YunJae -_-"a

Kalo HanChul, jelas karena Heechul entah kenapa identik sama Kyuhyun. Kalo YunJae, saya rasa muka Jaejoong lebih dominan ke Kibum. Oh iya, ini spoiler.. kemungkinan KyuBum bakal balik jadi _hyung-dongsaeng_ dalam satu keluarga lagi, tapi itu jika gak ada yang protes ya *dilempar*

Atau, ada yang mau orangtua KyuBum itu OC aja biar gampang? o.O

.

Ah, NC-nya emang udah jadi setengah *spoiler lagi-_-* tapi saya gak terlalu yakin itu bakal hot atau engga :3 kalo hot syukur, kalo gak hot ya bakar aja pake api~~ #plakk

.

THANKS FOR ALL READERS ESP. REVIEWERS! YOU ARE THE BEST ONE, GUYS!

JUST KEEP BELIEVE WITH KYUMIN~~! O:-)

.

.

Jja, wanna RnR? ^O^/


End file.
